Valentines day special
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: It's Valentines day! And love is in the air for many. While for some it may lead to a heart break or disappointment, Valetines day is sure to bring surprises. Lame summary sorry.
1. Fatch and Sapphire

**Soooo... yeah, I need to do a story like this. A lot of my romances haven't been really established yet, so there will be a series of chapters here that will either introduce them, or expand on them. If anyone gets lost or confused, please let me know, and I'll try to explain it.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Happy Valentines day!**

* * *

Fatch grunted as he tried to reach up and grab a box of granola bars. Due to his height, this proved difficult.

Currently the prince was at Winco, as it was his designated turn to go shopping. That, and Dusk didn't seem to be very aware of his surroundings lately. Like he had so much on his mind, that he was in another world all together. To be honest, it worried the prince a little, but he wouldn't press the issue. Besides, he understood the "deep thinking" state that Dusk was in. He had been there many times himself after all. So focused on one thing that you're oblivious to the world changing around you. It was only troubling when they were brought back to reality and they had no clue what was going on.

Finally, with a great stretch, Fatch finally got the box, almost getting it to fall to the ground. Thank goodness he had caught it.

Slowly the prince hopped to the ground, placing the granola bars down into the cart, walking down the aisle now. He couldn't help but wonder what else he needed to pick up. Perhaps he needed some coolaid flavoring? His family DID go through a lot of red coolaid. But they were all vampires, so it made sense.

As he turned the corner, he crashed into something, causing his cart to push harshly into his waist line. The prince grunted and looked forward, realizing he'd run into someone. But this someone... he knew her. It was... Sapphire Moore.

This vampire had white hair, which curled greatly at the bangs and covered her right eye, whilst the rest was in an up ponytail held up with a deep blue band. She wore an ocean blue long sleeved top that showed off her belly (she had a yellow belly button ring), short ocean blue jean shorts, neon blue tights, and ocean blue high heeled boots with a cut neon blue rim and bottom. She also had a small nose piercing, and four silver hoops in her ears. She had grown quite beautiful really.

Her ruby eye looked at him in shock, as his collision with her had clearly shocked her greatly. The woman suddenly broke into a wide smile before she squealed, suddenly rushing over and locking him in a hug, causing Fatch to blush horribly. He couldn't bring himself to move... slowly the girl let him go, and Fatch couldn't seem to look away from her eyes. Er... eye.

" Oh Fatch! It's so good to see you! "

Sapphire squealed, a certain sparkle entering her eyes and simply melting Fatch's heart.

" How are you? Have things been getting better for you since school? "

" ... O-oh yeah! "

Fatch chuckled, lightly scratching his leg with his toes.

" They've been pretty great, actually! "

" That's great! "

Sapphire said cheerfully suddenly reaching over and taking hold of the princes hand, causing said prince to suck in a breath, blushing brighter. He couldn't help it... he'd never admit to it but... he'd had a crush on her since he'd first seen her in school. He hated admitting the fact he'd fallen for someone practically EVERY GUY IN SCHOOL had a crush on. But... he couldn't help it. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.

Dont get him wrong, he still loved Amber dearly. But if she wasn't interested... he wouldn't press the issue. He didn't want to be that jerk that didn't take no for an answer. He'd been trying to get over her for a while now as well... he couldn't completely but... well, again, he understood she wasn't into him.

" Fatch, I'm going to ask something a little... strange, considering we just seen each other again after about 6 years. "

Fatch gulped, feeling his heart to flutter. He couldn't help but... hoped his was going the way he was hoping it was going.

" It's Valentines day, as you know. And... well since I don't have plans today... I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today. "

The prince grinned widely, feeling his heart seemingly doing acrobats inside.

" YES! "

The boy blushed quickly, realizing how eagerly he'd said that, eyes dilating greatly before he grinned nervously and quickly tried to look cool. Cool, calm, collected... all things he was NORMALLY good at.

" I mean- yeah. Sure. Whatever. "

Sapphire giggled, playfully punching his arm.

" Come on man, I ain't that scary. No need to be so nervous. "

Fatch chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head.

" R-right. I-I just... need to drop off my groceries first. "

" Oh of course. Same here. Meet you at that sweet ice cream shop at 3:00 ok? "

" O-ok then. S-see you there. "

* * *

Fatch couldn't lie and say he wasn't nervous right now as he entered the ice cream shop. He'd never really had many dates (maybe one if the Winter Chill counted) so he was a little unsure of what to do, or what to expect with Sapphire. If he remembered right, she had always been unpredictable in school, and no one ever knew where she'd go next. Or how'd she'd get there. But he did know it shouldn't be "horrible" or anything. Besides, if nothing ended up happening, it would still be nice hanging out with her.

The prince turned to a small booth, blushing a bit when he found her already at the table, drinking a milkshake out of a glass with two straws.

Fatch sucked in a breath and smiled, slowly walking over and sitting across from her. Sapphires eye lit up upon seeing him.

" There you are! Took you long enough! "

Fatch chuckled, swearing he'd blushed brighter.

" W-well... with 12 people living under one roof... it takes a bit to put away groceries... "

" Heheh... fair enough. "

Sapphire said simply, holding her hand up.

" You know Fatch, I'm gonna be straight for a moment. "

Fatch swore, if he had a heart beat, his heart would've SKIPPED a beat. He was really hoping... this was going where he thought it was going. His feelings became more intense when Sapphire placed her hand on his. He quickly looked into her eye, finding her eye simply glittering in this light.

" I... sorta ran into you on purpose at the store. I... I actually... think you're kinda cute..."

The prince felt like his face was burning. Like his heart was being crushed but... in a good way. He couldn't believe this! Was Sapphire, the head cheerleader and most popular girl in his old school, the same one every guy had a crush on, actually about to tell him she actually... LIKED him?!

" I guess what I'm trying to say Fatch, is... do you, maybe, wanna... go out? "

He swore... his heart would've stopped had it ever been beating in the first place. He felt like he was in a dream... the very girl he'd once dreamed of, the one he had never chased due to his poor reputation in school before... had just asked him out. It didn't seem real to him... but thankfully he soon regained his senses. Remembering this was, in fact, NOT a dream, and Sapphire Moore herself just asked him out. He needed to respond.

Immediately he clasped her hands, smiling brightly.

" I would LOVE to. "

Sapphire smiled brightly, her eye lowering alluringly, before she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, and... placed a kiss on his lips. Fatch remained frozen, his mind fuzzed and unable to function due to the shock, before slowly, he wrapped his arms around her neck and to the back of her head, pulling her a bit closer. He... he was so happy right now...

Yet unbeknownst to either vampire, there had been someone else near by, who'd witness this, and immediately rushed off crying at the sight.

* * *

**How was this for a first chappie? Did anyone know who ran off at the end there? I'll give you a shout out if you guess it! **

**Oh, and naturally I can't post EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER today, but this will be an ongoing Valentines special. Hope that's alright, and I hope you all enjoy! **


	2. Amber

**So SamWolf NightLover and Maric both guessed right! It was, in fact, Amber who ran off towards the end of the last chapter. Very great guess, btw! Also, you all should really try talking to them. They're both very sweet and... very dear friends of mine. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Amber sighed, brushing out her hair, feeling as though her heart was doing acrobats inside. Valentines day always got to her. What with the memories of her boyfriend Jess shooting her and turning her into a zombie, to realizing she was now in love... with a vampire prince. She had never been the type of person to fall for the whole "bad-boy-vampire" thing, but... well after Fatch had saved her, proven that he'd still treat her kindly even after she rejected him, well... she couldn't help the way her heart felt. She loved Fatch... and she knew it. What could she say? He was so sweet and... kind and... patient. Despite everything she'd heard about what he'd been through through his life.

Yes she had heard from others a great deal about all Fatch went though. She was amazed how strong and positive he could remain despite all that. She just prayed for his sake he didn't have a depression relapse... she didn't know if he could handle it very well. If he could handle it at all...

Amber shook her head, forcing those thoughts away. She couldn't bare thinking of them. Fatch was strong, and he'd be able to move on fine. He'd proven this many times...

Slowly the girl stood, refocusing on the day itself. Valentines day. Perhaps this would be the day she truly told him how she felt. How she did, in fact, love him. She hoped the feeling was still mutual...

* * *

_Amber giggled slightly, as Fatch had her leaning down in that one position, she didn't know the formal name for it._

_She looked up into the vampires crimson eyes, slightly captivated by their beauty. This creature... he was so nice... The prince brought her back into a standing potion, holding her close to his chest. With was fine, as it was to follow the current dance._

_Before she could regain her senses completely, she felt something cold against her face. More specifically, her mouth. Her face heated up harshly, a memory she had wished to bury rising to the surface. Luckily it was only slight; she saw the last time her boyfriend kissed her... right before he dumped her for another girl._

_Almost immediately she shoved him away._

_The creature looked hurt by this... deeply hurt. But she just couldn't do this..._

_" I-I'm sorry Fatch. "_

_Amber whimpered._

_" You're a great guy but I... I just can't handle another relationship right now... I... I gotta go... "_

_Fatch watched as the girl ran off, feeling a strange tightening in his chest. Was this the feeling of having your heart broken? The vampire looked down sadly, unable to comprehend much around him at this point, before he rushed off towards the dorm._

* * *

They'd kissed then, but... she'd rejected him. Hurt him... she prayed he might still feel the same. If he didn't though... she'd understand... she wouldn't lie and say it wouldn't hurt but...

Shaking her head once more, she made herself walk away from the park, going off and looking for said vampire. She had to at least tell him. He had been... thinking about him for so long now. She couldn't keep going on like this. She HAD to tell him. She had to tell him how she felt...

Perhaps he was at the ice cream shop. He was normally there on days like this. And he loved ice cream...

Soon she entered the ice cream shop, happy to find the prince there. Although, she WAS shocked to find him there with a white haired vampire girl. Was she, maybe, an old friend of his? She looked nice...

Amber felt her hair seemingly stand on end when the woman put her hand on top of Fatch's, praying to Flash this wasn't what it seemed. That what she thought was happening... or going to happen... wasn't going to happen. It couldn't... not today...

Her heart felt like it shattered when that woman kissed the prince- even worse- Fatch kissed BACK!

Any strength Amber once had evaporated, any restraint held on her tears breaking as the warm liquid rolled down her face like a waterfall. Immediately she ran away, now knowing what else to do. She just... just knew it felt like her heart had shattered...

* * *

**Despite it being a Valentines special, please realize not everything can be happy. Still... I do feel bad for Amber...**


	3. Septimus and Hope

**I'm not sure what to say. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" Wow... "

Septimus breathed, taken back by the three young woman in the room.

" It's so great to finally you all. "

In this room right now, the living room, were three beautiful young woman. Each one... a girlfriend to one of his brothers.

First there was a blue haired woman named Willow Marine. She had beautiful long hair that dragged on the ground a tiny bit, tied into an up ponytail with a hair tie and a pink flower, her bangs straight with a small curl at the tips, reaching her hips. Her eyes were a beautiful ruby red, and she had small pink wings. She wore a long sleeved peach sweater cut at the collar bone a bit, a black choker with an emerald jewel necklace with a golden chain, a short black skirt, light black tights and dark black high heeled shoes. She truly looked beautiful.

Then there was a blond haired woman with pink in the tips humanoid named Amy Rhoads. Her hair was wavy, down to her thighs, with two sets of short bangs on her left side and forehead, whilst the right side was long and in a braid. She had sapphire blue eyes, and a short pink tail and pink ears to match. She wore a long sleeved red top with red at the rim around her waist, and a black choker, a short ruffled purple skirt, deep black tights and white shoes. She looked very young, maybe a year younger than Silver, but she too looked very beautiful.

Finally there was another blond haired humanoid woman named Sophia Rose. Her hair was straight and reached down to her lower back- maybe her hips- and had adorable freckles on her cheeks. She too had sapphire blue eyes, and golden ears and a long golden tail. She wore a long sleeved black and white striped turtle neck, dark black jeans, and cute black slippers with a light black pair of socks. She looked to be about 10, and... very sweet.

Septimus had been really wanting to meet his brothers girlfriends for a long time now, so he was glad they stopped by for Valentines day. They all looked very kind, Amy maybe a little spunky, and he was happy for all of them. The demon chuckled lightly, blushing a bit.

" Sorry. I'd ah, shake your hands but- "

" No worries sweetie. "

Willow said softly, her voice soft and pleasing to the ears.

" Your brothers told us you were part fire demon. We completely understand. "

" We're very glad to meet you as well Septimus! "

Amy said hurriedly, looking very upbeat.

" We've heard so much about you! All good, don't worry. "

Septimus laughed, really enjoying Amy. She was very spunky, and sassy, and yet still kind. Very... very amazing. Truly she was a perfect match for Silver.

" I hope we can get to know you better Mr. Septimus. "

Sophia mumbled softly, blushing an adorable pink hue. And... it made Septimus smile. She was clearly a little sweetheart...

" ... Well! "

Gold suddenly cheered after a moment of silence, getting giggles from the girls.

" I'd say now that introductions are out of the way... "

The angel soon brought Willow into his arms, holding her hands tenderly, getting the girl to blush brightly.

" We get on with our little... "romantic-Valentines-day" plans. What do you say to a... nice, romantic picnic by the lake my sweet flower? "

Septimus smiled, realizing his brothers were going to go out with their girls now. But this was fine. He himself needed to go out. Find a way to spend the day since he had no Valentine. But that was alright... just seeing his brothers this happy was enough.

* * *

The demon stretched his wings out wide before flapping them down harshly, taking off into the sky in a burst of fire. Flying. The one sure fire way he could relax. He loved the wind blowing against his wings. The clouds tickling his nose. The way his wings felt as he moved. He enjoyed flying with a deep passion. And he didn't want to brag but... he was one of the fastest things alive when it came to flying.

" Hey Seppy! "

Septimus let out a gasp, turning to his side to find a shocking sight. Hope herself was flying beside him with large, black raven wings. And... the demon LOVED watching her hair flowing through the air.

" Up for a little race? "

" A race?! "

The demon called back; seriously. Could this woman BE anymore perfect?!

" You're on! "

In a flash the demon speed up to a lightning fast pace, certain he'd left the woman far behind. Again, next to his father, he knew he was fast. Supernatural speed fast. No one had beaten him in a race yet!

Suddenly turning to his side, trying to see how far back she was, he was SHOCKED to find the woman, not only rushing up to him, but even PASSING him. Time seemed to move slow as she passed him, and he swore, he saw her smirk at him. As she moved passed him, he tried to pick up his pace, hardly able to do so due to already going at a super speed.

He turned sharply, now heading for the ground as Hope had, only to slam into it, giant chunks of the earth flying through the air as he did so. Yet it didn't matter. For Hope... had already won.

Septimus panted, slightly disheartened to find the woman hadn't even broken a swear. She looked very proud even, smirking at him in triumph.

" G-good race Hope... "

The demon breathed, Hope simply smiling at him now.

" Same to you Seppy. Really gave me a run for my money. "

Septimus smiled, slowly straightening out and following the woman as she began to walk. He didn't know what to say to her. He obviously still liked her, but he was still confused as to wether or not she liked him. He meant... she'd kissed him but...

* * *

_" You're a sweet guy, Septimus. "_

_She said softly, continuing before he could even protest._

_" Just a little misguided. I know what you are... WHO you are... and until you figure it out, I don't think we would work out. "_

_" Y-you're... just trying to spare my feelings... "_

_Septimus whimpered, looking down, his tail coming to a halt. Hope gently placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up at her._

_" I'm saying the truth. Look, next to Flash, you're no Prince Charming. But you are incredible in your own way. And you're not a super goodie-goodie. You are also immortal, meaning theres a chance things could work between us. But until you learn the truth, I'll just have to leave you with this. "_

_Before he could even stir, he felt something press against his lips. And it took him a few seconds to realize had happened._

_Hope had kissed him._

_It was so soft... so gentle... so... beautiful. He'd never been kissed like this before... yet all too soon it ended, leaving the demon sad and disappointed._

_" Goodbye Septimus. For the record, I actually thought you were cute the minute I met you. "_

_Septimus felt his mind blur as she simply vanished from his sight. Slowly his hand rose to where their lips met, barely able register what had happened._

_Cute... until he learned the truth... what just happened? This whole date she'd been punching him and pushing him away. And now she suddenly thought he was cute... did she change her mind for whatever reason? Did she like him from the beginning but was too afraid to date? After what she said about her immortality, that seemed like it hit home, but... why would she change her mind?_

* * *

Hope had left him so confused... what did she think of him, really?

Suddenly the reaper roughly grabbed Septimus by the shoulders, slamming him against a tree and pinning him there, causing him to blush madly. He wasn't used to this...

" Look Septimus. I'm going to be honest. "

Hope said calmly, a cute rosy blush spreading her cheeks.

" Ever since that date... I... I can't get you out of my mind. You were one of the only people to ever... ever really treat me that nice. And to ever try and show me the real meaning behind love for a woman who can't die. I... I guess... I'm trying to say... "

Septimus smiled widely, his tail wagging swiftly, knowing what she was going to say. Slowly, he leaned in, gently capturing her lips with his. Almost immediately the woman melted into the kiss, the duo not moving an inch, Septimus soon wrapping his arms around her and settling his hands on her hips.

Truly... he was happy... being with his dream woman and... truly getting her to see the meaning to love.

Slowly the duo got a bit more into the kiss, both skidding to the ground with Hope sitting on the demons lap, neither wanting this moment to end.

* * *

**Yes! I was looking forward to this one! Hope and Seppy are just so CUTE together! I hope you all agree! :D**


	4. Gold and Willow

**Trying to get a head start on this. Wish me luck! :D**

* * *

Gold smiled as Willows wings fluttered behind her, watching her swing the picnic basket in her free hand. He always enjoyed making a woman as sweet and beautiful as her happy to the point her wings fluttered. Her eyes also glittered like rubies, and... he loved it. He loved having such a great woman like her by his side. He didn't know where he'd BE without her.

The pair were heading down to the lake. But more specifically, they were heading down to the forest beside the lake. Gold had only really said the lake before back in the house because... inside the forest... was a beautiful clearing, that only he and Willow knew about. They'd discovered it one day when they were in the forest, and Gold had her down, tickling her sides playfully. Until they began tumbling down a small hill, landing in a patch of flowers. Once they looked around, they saw a small pond surrounded by flowers and wildlife, simply glistening in the sunlight. Since then they'd made it their special place. They'd carved their initials in a tree, fed many of the animal families around the area, and Willow had even made a small garden for many fruits and vegetables. Truly, this was their favorite spot. Their own... personal place.

The pair tightened the hold they had on the others hand, walking through the forest quietly. Neither even NEEDING to speak out. All they really needed... was the other by their side. They had always been a slightly quiet, happy couple. Gold was normally quite hyperactive and kind of childish, but for Willow, he always tried to tone it down a little. Willow was quite a lady. Calm, yet sweet. And there was a fun side to her as well that just always seemed to catch Gold off guard. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to the angel...

Finally the duo arrived at the pond, smiling as they found a deer drinking from the pond. They remained still, watching it until it eventually noticed them and ran off. But they didn't mind. Seeing one that close was enough for them.

Gold slowly released the others hand and pulled the picnic blanket from the basket, unfolding it and swinging it into the air before gently laying it on the ground. He smiled up at Willow, who was now walking over onto the blanket and slowly sat down at the top center. The angel smiled, slowly sitting beside her, leaning forward and gently kissing her. As he pulled away, he looked at the basket and began to mentally lift all of the materials on the inside with his green psychic energy, gently lowering them on the blanket.

The angel smiled at his girlfriend, gently wrapping his wing around her and scooting her a bit closer. Willow giggled softly before wrapping her arms around his, nuzzling into it cutely. This finally got the angel boy to blush before he chuckled, feeling his vivid tail wagging and thumping on the grass. He couldn't help it... Willow was just so adorable in his eyes.

Slowly the duo began to enjoy their picnic, Willow grabbing a heart shaped cookie and Gold grabbing a chocolate rose. As Gold went to remove the wrapping of the candy rose, he froze, smiling brightly with an idea. He lowered the candy towards Willow, giving a soft smile.

" For you my flower. "

Willow giggled cutely, slowly accepting the chocolate rose before shifting onto her knees, holding her heart shaped cookie out to the other.

" Please. Accept my heart as a thank you, my dear angel. "

The duo stared into each other's eyes dreamily, enjoying the glistening of their ruby or sapphire eyes. It was moments like this when they remembered realizing their true feelings towards each other...

It had been about a year ago today, and Gold had received a head injury a few days before. Meaning he couldn't focus his physic powers.

* * *

_The rainbow boy watched the blue haired woman crossing the street after she'd said her farewell, wishing he'd had the nerves to ask her out. She was so beautiful, and so kind... he had dated a few girls before, but he never got bravery until after a few dates. _

_As she walked away, perfectly he swore, he turned up the hill to notice a large truck speeding up to her, with NO intention of slowing down. Feeling panicked, the boy zipped forward and shoved the woman out of the way and onto the side walk, with no hopes of getting out of the way himself. He looked forward, panicked, before thrusting his hands forward, giving a shrill "STOOOOP!" _

_Slowly he opened his eyes, finding the trick HAD stopped. Because of his green psychic powers. He found this timing for his powers to work again absolutely perfect. The boy smirked and walked out of the street, waving at the dumbstruck driver, saying rather cheekily: _

_" As you were! "_

_As a crowd of people cheered Gold went to make sure Willow was alright, when the woman suddenly zipped forward... and kissed him. _

* * *

They had been together ever since. And Gold... wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world. Having her here, by his side, made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**A little short, but so sweet! And it's a nice little look on the softer, calmer, sweeter side of Gold, I'd say~ **

**Hope you all enjoyed! ;D**


	5. Silver and Amy

**This will the fun. This was my first TRUE couple made when I made any idea I ever had. Hope you all enjoy them as well. **

* * *

" So where do you want to go Amy? "

Silver asked softly, blushing a cute rosy hue. Amy simply giggled to her boyfriends blush, gently poking him on the arm.

" How about just out for lunch? Like... sir eat-a-lots? I hear it's a good place to eat. "

" Heheh... anything for you Amy. "

Amy smiled at how the others tail began to wag, and Silver couldn't help but blush brighter due to the adorable smile. He loved her smile... it was beautiful really. She had a great smile...

The pair were walking through the streets of Deedstown right now, and as it was already acknowledged, they had been thinking of ways they could spend Valentines day. Silver had wanted to see a movie with her, but nothing seemed interesting to the pair. So they decided to go out and eat instead. Besides, it might be a bit more "romantic" in a sense. The duo always did have the nicest of times during a nice meal together...

Silver blushed a bit, remembering a lot of the nice times they'd had on their dates. He loved thinking about them... Amy always made him so happy... ever since he'd first met her.

Back when he and his brothers Gold and Bronze lived in Twilight Town, they lived with Sonic and Shadow in Shadows big mansion. And even went to school together. Amy... Amy used to have a crush on Sonic really. And Silver never pursued her right away. He didn't want to hurt either of them...

It later turned out Sonic only saw her as a friend, and Amy... soon saw Silvers true feelings towards her. And she... heh... realized her own feelings towards him. And made them well known... he never regretted meeting Amy. She was so kind and so spunky and so sassy she-... she was perfect. She was his ideal partner.

As the two entered the restaurant, they were immediately greeted by the old speaking waiter, who showed them to their seats. Silver had to try not to giggle at the mans speech, as the man was nice his speech just made him smile was all. He couldn't help it. The pair soon sat down, opening up their menus.

" Um... how about we share some spaghetti? "

Silver suggested, getting a giggle from Amy.

" Oh I see. Want to "accidentally" eat up the same string of noodles and kiss? "

The demon blushed furiously, frantically waving his hands in front of him.

" Oh no no no no no! Th-that's not what I meant I-! "

Amy giggled, placing her hand against his lips playfully.

" I'm teasing Silv. I know what you meant. "

Silver smiled nervously and looked away; Amy was one of the few people who could call him Silv and get away with it. It was a pet name to her... so he allowed it. It was sweet that someone as fiery as her gave him a nickname.

" How about just some Cornish game hens? "

The girl suggested, getting another smile from the demon.

" Sounds great love. "

As the girl blushed, Silver felt he won. Amy was ALWAYS making him blush, but he REALLY felt like a winner when he could get HER to blush. She had the cutest little blush he'd ever seen...

He... he... he always felt like a winner around Amy really. She was beautiful, and spunky, and... one of the most accepting people he'd ever known. He meant, excepting the fact no one in his family was fully mortal was one thing. Heck, accepting he was the son of FLASH was incredible. But accepting the fact he had demon souls sealed inside of him, where any of them could possess him at any minute, was a totally incredible thing. It... it took a lot for anyone to love a demon, let alone a demon with thousands of other much more violent demons sealed inside of them. He still couldn't believe Amy stood by his side after he'd told her. But... he always cherished that memory. He cherished the fact she accepted him for exactly who he was.

" Hey Silver. "

Amy called gently, snapping Silver back to reality. He turned to her, finding the girl giggling at him, watching the waiter putting down their food out of the corner of his eye.

" Lost in another world again sweetie? "

" Heheh... yeah. "

Silver confessed gently, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

" I was just... remembering the day I told you I was... full of demon souls. And how you... reacted to it. "

Amy smiled gently to this, suddenly blushing as the demon took her hands.

" The way you... kissed me then... I... I just KNEW the and there that you would be the ONLY one for me. "

" Awwww- Silver~! "

The girl cried, leaning forward and capturing the boy in a kiss. The duo stayed there for a long time, their meal long forgotten.

* * *

**Short, but very, very sweet. Hope you all enjoyed reading about my long time fav** **couple~! :D**


	6. Bronze and Sophia

**This may be adorable. But then again... anything with these two it it HAS to be adorable. Heheh... enjoy!**

**Also, will most likely be short. **

* * *

Bronze blushed lightly as Sophia took hold of his hand, feeling his tail wagging swiftly behind him. He couldn't help it. Even though they'd been dating for a while, she still made him blush every time she took his hand.

The pair were on a walk around the park now, holding hands obviously, and admiring the wildlife around the area. The pair had always loved watching wildlife, Bronze a bit more so, and often came out during nice days just to see them. On some occasions they'd see an adorable stray cat walk by, which would press right up against their legs and purr, begging to be let and loved and held. And they simply couldn't resist the sweet little kitten. Bronze wanted to take it home, but Gold had made the point they had a large amount of pets at home already. So the most Bronze could do was give the sweet kitten love and food whenever he could. Sophia did the same whenever she got the chance as well. They simply wanted to make sure the dear cat was happy and fed.

They were slightly hoping to see that cat today, actually.

Sophia soon stopped walking, confusing Bronze slightly as he turned in her. The girl was smiling brightly, nodding off to the left, getting Bronze to look himself. He soon smiled himself as he saw the stray cat walking over to them, looking quite eager to see them really. Bronze gave a tiny squeak in excitement before slowly sitting onto his knees, allowing the cat to climb into his lap. Immediately he began to shower the cute little thing in love, Sophia giggling at his adorability before kneeling beside him and petting the cat as well. The way it purred and mewed at them... it was heartwarming.

The duo had always, again, had a soft spot for animals. In fact, they hadn't told anyone else yet, but they'd planned to, as soon as they grew up, to become veterinarians, and take care of any animal in need. Of course, Bronze knew his fate was sealed to be king of purgatory, but who said that was a full time gig? Surely he would be able to other work. And he would even open a pet sanctuary with Sophia... making a safe little haven for any animal. He would make sure it happened. Even if he himself couldn't run it, he'd open it so at least Sophia could.

Bronze giggled as the cat pressed it's paws against his chest, like it was asking him to pick it up in some way. But Bronze didn't mind one bit. Carefully he scooped the kitten into his arms and slowly rose to his feet, Sophia not far behind him, continuing their walk. This was already a great way to spend Valentines day. Being with their special someone, and being able to shower this sweet kitten in love. This was a great day.

Bronze began to remember the day Sophia told him she liked him... it was after their classes, and it was in the main foyer of school. She just... asked him to hang out for a few minutes before next class started and... slowly began to tell him how she felt. It was... truly wonderful to Bronze. He'd always found her sweet, and kind, and beautiful and-... he was so emotionally happy when she returned the feeling.

The duo slowly put the cat down, allowing it to walk on it's own now. The cat still followed them as they walked, but they didn't mind one bit. They, again, adored this little kitten, and wanted it to be happy. Wether it's happiness meant following them or being on it's own. They wanted it to be happy.

" Well looks here! "

Sophia gasped at the sound of those voices, immediately knowing who's they were. The bullies who always brought Bronze down... Sophia grabbed Bronzes hand tightly and tried walking away with him quicker despite his obvious confusion, but it was too late. The bullies walked in front of them, grinning hatefully at Bronze. Sophia hated these people... they were always hurting her sweet Bronze, and she couldn't even stop them. She had no powers... and Bronze wouldn't fight back either...

Bronzes ears flopped upon seeing them, looking down at their shoes.

" Looks like the big baby's out with his little girlfriend! "

" Yeah? "

Sophia tried, her voice shaken horribly. She was scared... and she hated sounding mean but...

" Well, what if he is? He found love right? That's more than I can say for any of you. "

Immediately the bullied went into a chorus of oooooh's, the leader, the man with long purple hair, glaring spitefully at her. The next thing she knew, the man had shoved her SO hard, she ended up falling to the ground.

" Put a sock in it baby. "

Bronze gasped as he watched his sweet Sophia fall, feeling himself growing enraged by what those bullies did. His eyes began to glow silver with psychic energy, mentally lifting a few large rocks and boulders. The bullies were all immediately silenced by this, for they were human, and had no doubt never seen psychokinesis before.

" You all need to run. "

Bronze hissed lowly, trying to sound as frightening as possible.

" Now. "

The bullies rushed off in an instant, leaving the duo by themselves. Bronze slowly lowered the rocks before helping Sophia to her feet, the girl still shocked by what she'd witnessed.

" You alright Sophia? "

" F-fine. "

Sophia squeaked lightly.

" Wh-why did you...? "

" Well... they hurt you... "

Bronze admitted shyly.

" I wouldn't have actually hurt them, but I couldn't just... stand there and let them get away with that... "

Suddenly the boy gasped, feeling Sophia gently kiss him on the cheek, his face turning a bright pink.

" You're very sweet Bronze. "

The girl said softly, taking hold of his hand.

" Shall we continue on our walk? "

" ... Y-yes please... "

Bronze squeaked out, following the girl as she lead them through the park.

* * *

**Cute, right? Despite the bullies, the pair had such a nice day~ :) **

**Hope you all liked! **


	7. Marco and Loreli

**Heheh... I'm excited for this one. It'll be so dang cute! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" Knock knock Marco! "

A voice called from behind the prince's door, causing said prince to stand up straight in shock.

" You up bro? "

Marco hurriedly got off his bed and made a dash for his boots. No doubt Dusk checked up on him because Marco had said he'd be going out for V-day, and didn't want to waste a moment. Why? Well... he was hoping to spend the day with Loreli.

It had taken him a few days prior to get Jake to let him take her out at all, and he didn't want to blow it now by not showing up. They were only grabbing a movie, as friends, but-! Not showing up would still look REALLY bad. He couldn't blow it now.

" Marco? "

Dusk called again, making Marco realize he'd never responded to the others question.

" Uh, y-yeah Dusk! "

Marco called, pulling on his other boot.

" Be right there! "

Marco sighed a little, realizing he shouldn't have sat on his bed doing nothing for so long. He couldn't lie, he'd been day dreaming of what the day could hold. If he could tell Loreli what he was feeling. If she'd return them, or if she'd find him weird. Fatch had told him that Jake and Loreli used to hate vampires. What if that hate was still there, and she'd never see him as anything more than a friend?

" Marco, are you worrying yourself again? "

The prince jumped lightly and turned around, finding Dusk in his room now, looking at him with a playful little smirk. The boy felt his face beginning to burn, realizing Dusk PROBABLY knew what was going on.

" N-n-no! I-I mean... yes? I... I don't know! "

Dusk laughed loudly to the others behavior and placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly.

" Marco, Loreli's a cool, sweet, fun loving girl. Even if she doesn't feel the same, I'm sure she wouldn't "hate" you or anything for having feelings for her. "

" And... if she doesn't return them? "

Marco asked softly, looking down sadly.

" She DID kiss Fatch that one time... "

" Marco, Fatch had brought her parents and unborn baby sister back to life, and it was on the cheek. Trust me when I say it was nothing more than a thank you. I'm certain she'll see you for what you are. "

'_ Oh Flash I hope not... ' _Marco mentally mumbled sadly. But... these words of comfort DID help a little. And to be honest, deep down he DID know Loreli wouldn't HATE him. He just didn't want to drive her away. Dusk had been completely right... smiling brightly, the prince zipped forward a bit and wrapped his arms around his brother, just so grateful to have a wonderful, kind, reassuring brother like him around for this.

Now... now he just had to go meet up with Loreli. Flash he was nervous...

* * *

Marco looked up, finding Loreli sitting at a small table near the food vender, staring down at a phone. And... strangely... her hair wasn't in it's usual down messy ponytail. Now it was just down. And long. And... very beautiful. The vampire blushed lightly, clearing his throat shakily to try to summon a bit of courage, and threw on a smile as he walked over to her. Loreli looked up at him innocently, causing the vamp to blush brighter.

" Hey Marco! "

Loreli called cheerfully, slowly getting up before rushing over and hugging him. Marco gave a soft, almost inaudible squeak, feeling a soft tugging at his heart.

" It's great to see you! Jake said you wanted to take me to the movies? "

" Y-yes, ah... "

Marco mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

" What would you like to see? "The Duff"? Or maybe "Lazarus rising"? Or... eh... "

Loreli giggled at the vampires nervous stuttering, finding it truly adorable before placing her hand against his lips to silence him.

" How about we watch something simple? If a bit childish... how about the "Spongebob" movie? Jake and I LOVED Spongebob as kids. It would be a nice little trip down memory lane. "

Marco smiled brightly, loving how the girl had such a sweet amount of innocence to her. Loving things like Spongebob despite being in her teen years. It was so unique and sweet... the vampire smiled, nodding softly.

" Sounds fun! "

The werewolf giggled at the others enthusiastic attitude, playfully shoving him lightly.

" You're such a silly Marco. "

Loreli teased, causing Marco to blush again. Loreli was just so sweet... and kind... he just couldn't help but like that...

" Um... a-ah... Loreli? "

Marco stuttered, getting the girl to turn towards him. Her tail unknowingly began wagging, surprising Marco lightly. Especially when that cute little sparkle entered her sapphire eyes. Of course it made this so much more difficult...

" Yes Marco? "

Marco shuddered lightly, that cat like look Loreli got melting him. Gosh dang it, why did she have to be so cute...?

" I-I, ah... I just... wanted to say, I- um... "

The vampire bit his lip, his face turning a bright red, a bit of swear beginning to form at his forehead. He was so nervous... how could he tell her what he was feeling without sounding like an idiot?

" I-I- um... "

Loreli suddenly broke into a giggle fit, her giggles not only sounding adorable, but shocking Marco greatly. What did she find so funny? The werewolf suddenly zipped forward a bit and locked him in a tight hug, causing him to shut up and blush brighter.

" You're so cute when you're all shy and embarrassed Marco. "

The werewolf teased, suddenly pulling away and stood on her toes when-!

Marco's eyes widened at this, realizing that Loreli was... kissing him! She was kissing him!

Yet all to soon Loreli pulled away, leaving Marco... a little sad. Yet still so wonderfully surprised.

" You know Marco... "

Loreli said softly, blushing brightly and her tail wagging.

" I... always DID find you cute... and when Jake told me of your little "plan", well... "

The werewolf began hopping up and down in excitement.

" I just couldn't wait to tell you I liked you too! "

Marco blushed brightly once more, feeling a wide smile spread his face, and a sparkle enter his eyes. Loreli liked him too?! Someone as wonderful and beautiful and cheerful as Loreli liked him?! Flash! This was the BEST. DAY. EVER! Loreli suddenly grabbed his hands, smiling brighter than the sun.

" Come on! Let's go to that movie already! "

Marco grinned, simply letting the girl drag him through the streets, so unbelievably happy he could barely contain himself.

* * *

**N'awww! This was so fun! Marco and Loreli are such cuties~! Hope you all enjoyed! **


	8. Midnight

**This... is going to be a fun chapter. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

" I'm debating wether or not to leave the house Tima... "

Midnight said softly, braiding her older sister Fatima's hair. Fatima had asked for the help as, obviously, her hair was very long. And besides... Midnight LOVED styling all of her sisters hair. More so Fatima and Keira, as Katie very seldom let her touch her hair, but still. Braiding Fatima's hair was a great pleasure.

" Whys that Middy? "

" Valentines day is usually not a good day for me. I can never find a nice guy to spend time with, and more times than not some... strange guy flirts with me. Or I have to turn someone down who's perfectly sweet... "

" Ahh... I know that feeling all to well sis. It's the same for me. "

Fatima explained, standing up after Midnight tied the second bow, turning to face her sister.

" But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying the day. Besides... I'm sure you'll at least find some nice chocolate on sale. Maybe some nice jewelry too. "

Midnight chuckled, loving how her sister could always seem to look on the bright side. In funny ways as well. But perhaps she was right. There were other things to enjoy about the day. And maybe she'd get to try something new. And... NOT get hit on by a lot of boys. Heh... that last one was very unlikely, but here was to hoping!

* * *

Midnight smiled as she sampled some rather fancy, German chocolate, savoring the flavor. She had always enjoyed chocolate, of any kind really. She supposed she got that from her mother, but she didn't care either. What could she say? Chocolate was good.

The vampire slowly pulled away from the small stand, equally as slowly eating more of the delicious chocolate squares as she walked. She wasn't sure where she was going right now, but exploring seemed fun today. Besides, it was a bright sunny day, and the town was so full of life. It was great being able to see it all.

Suddenly the girl heard a dog like howl, causing her to jump horribly before turning around, surprised to find a dark werewolf staring at her. Smiling, and a red cartoon like heart seemingly beating in his only visible eye. Midnight bit her lip a bit, feeling a bit unnerved by this. She had a feeling she knew where this was going... the werewolf soon composed himself, seemingly trying to appear smooth.

" Name's Wulfric baby. What's yours? "

Midnight felt her eyes narrow, a smile spreading her face, finding that he might be... oh, what was the saying? Trying a little too hard to be smooth. And... quite frankly, it wasn't working.

" Ahhh... Midnight. "

" Midnight. Beautiful. "

Wulfric sighed, his tail wagging a bit behind him before he seemingly snapped out of it.

" Well, Midnight, how about me and you go do something fun? "

Darn... she knew that's where this would go. She didn't even know this wolf, and he was flirting with her. Oooh she didn't want to upset him... but...

" ... Sorry, but no. "

The wolf surprisingly didn't look too upset. Actually, he chuckled, taking hold of her hands. Midnight grit her teeth tight, swearing if this guy didn't get the hint...

" Aw come on Midnight. I'll show you a great time baby. "

The vampire ripped her hands away, glaring now. This wolf wasn't getting the message...

" I said no! "

" Heheh... you're even cuter when your mad. "

Midnight blushed brightly now, swearing she saw a bit of red. Glaring now, the girl simply slapped him on the left side of his face (so it wouldn't be too visible behind his hair) and rushed off. She didn't want to deal with that wolf anymore.

Wulfric simply stood there though, holding the afflicted area.

" She hit me with such force... "

He mumbled, before, surprisingly, grinning widely, his tail wagging quickly.

" Wow! Beauty and buff combo! Where has that girl BEEN all my life?! "

* * *

So the first part of her day wasn't going well. It wasn't the end of the world. Perhaps Midnight could find comfort in a nice lunch instead. So... she settled on a nice sandwich from her favorite little restaurant. A turkey tomato sandwich with lettuce, and cheese on rye bread. She loved this. With a nice cup of chamomile tea, it was a wonderful lunch. It was certainly taking her mind off of the werewolf from earlier.

As she took a sip, she looked up, finding an icy blue Novian looking around for an open seat. She remembered him from the hospital... she briefly saw him as she and Tima were leaving. She believed his name was... Ethan?

Looking around, she realized just how mobbed the little shop was, she decided to be nice. The vampire waved her hand the Novian's way, quickly getting his attention. Ethan blushed a bright blue before hurrying over to her table, slowly sitting across from her.

" Ah... th-thank you miss Midnight. "

Ethan mumbled, getting the girl to giggle.

" N'awww, you're welcome sweetie. "

The Novian's antennae twitched rather cutely, signaling he might've enjoyed that little nickname there. And it was truly adorable to see. Midnight looked to find the alien eating a sandwich similar to her own, but also with ham and no lettuce. Though she guessed she understood, as she heard that Novian's were heavy carnivores. Loved meat. She understood really.

" U-um... miss Midnight? "

Midnight looked up, finding the Novian still blushing a heavy blue blush. Yet she smiled calmly, waiting for the Novian to speak up.

" I just... wanted to tell you... you look... very lovely today, and... "

The princess bit her lip, immediately realizing where this was going. Taking a deep breath, Midnight forced a smile, placing her hand on his to calm him down.

" Ethan, you seem very sweet and all, but... I just... don't feel the same. "

Ethan sighed sadly, looking down, antennae now completely drooping.

" I... I understand... you could... do better than me anyway... "

" Oh Ethan- you're fine! You're sweet and kind, and any girl would be lucky to have you! Look, I might not be your ideal match, but somewhere, someone is. "

Ethan blushed yet again, getting slightly teary eyed, chuckling and covering his mouth.

" Th-thanks Midnight... "

Midnight smiled, glad she could make someone happy after turning them down. Especially since Ethan didn't seem very self confident. Hopefully he found the right girl soon. He really was a sweet guy. He deserved happiness.

* * *

After Midnight finished up her lunch with Ethan, she decided to simply walk around Deedstown again, hoping no one else tried to confess to her. She didn't enjoy turning people down and making them possibly very hurt and upset. It was such a horrible feeling, but she couldn't just say she loved them if she really didn't. She couldn't lie to them...

The girl looked up at the large clock in the park, finding it about 2 in the afternoon. She didn't know what else she could do for today, but also didn't really want to go home yet. The day was still fairly young.

" Oh hey Midnight! "

The girl jumped lightly, turning around to find that mummy kid racing up to her. The one that. Fatch was friends with from Scare School. Ra. Now, she instantly knew the kid had a crush on her. She'd seen the way he looked at her. She thought it was cute, but... there was the age difference. If he was at least 17 or older then it wouldn't be a problem but... he was only 12 by human standards. And she really didn't see him as more than a friend... she hoped he didn't try to confess to her. She really didn't wish to turn HIM down.

The mummy panted as he reached her side, smiling brightly. Cutely even. It made her smile a bit even.

" Hey Ra. How are you? "

" I'm good, thank you! Oh, I have something for you! "

Midnight blinked, wondering what the mummy could possibly have for her. The boy slowly brought out a BEAUTIFUL golden heart necklace from behind his back, holding it out to her. Midnight gasped and covered her mouth, frowning a bit sadly.

" Oh Ra... I-it's beautiful but... "

Ra pulled back a bit, looking nervous. But Midnight understood; Flash this was hard.

" I... I'm afraid I can't accept this... "

" B-but why? "

Ra asked sadly.

" It took so long to find and... I wanted to show you... how much I... "

Midnight gently placed her hand down on the child's shoulder, looking at him with soft eyes.

" And that there, is why I can't accept it. I'm afraid I... don't feel the same. You're a great guy Ra, but you should save that for someone you truly love. Who loves you back. I... I'm sorry... "

Ra sighed, looking down sadly, tears lining his eyes.

" I... I understand... "

Before Midnight could say anything else, the child slowly trudged away, causing the princess to cover her mouth in worry. She hoped the kid was ok...

* * *

It had to be about 6 now, and in truth, Midnight was ready to go home. The day had been unproductive, and hard. She had upset so many people today, and she didn't want to hurt anyone else. Besides, she didn't know what else to do.

As she turned to head home, she began to wonder how her siblings day was going. Fatch had been so sure he wouldn't find happiness today, Marco had been worried about his date, Fatima didn't know how to spend the day, and Dusk... had such a romantic day planned for his girlfriend Makenzi. She wondered how those two were doing. They had been going out for a while now, and she began to wonder if they were... getting serious yet. She certainly knew Dusk loved her enough. Always finding time for her, spoiling her, making her happy... heh... Midnight hoped they were having a good time.

As the girl turned, she quickly gasped, finding a large bouquet of red roses a mere few inches from her face.

" Pour tu. "

A voice said softly, an image soon emerging from behind the bouquet. It was Jake Moralez, who was smiling brightly, looking smooth. Midnight mentally sighed for 1: having enough with people flirting and confessing, and 2: finding herself actually... impressed by the bouquet.

" Although, they pale in comparison to your beauty. "

" Ah... thanks Jake but um... "

Midnight tried, soon finding the bouquet being pressed into her hands.

" Please take them my dear. "

Jake said softly, smiling brightly, his tail swishing behind him.

" I picked them just for you. De-throned them as well. "

" ... Oh, well ah... "

Midnight mumbled, feeling a little... touched by this. It was sweet of him... especially since she could see bandages on his fingers, meaning he must've cut himself horribly getting rid of the thorns. The princess took a sniff of the roses, finding they had a truly delightful scent.

" Thanks Jake... "

" It was no trouble my dear. "

Jake said softly, gently taking her hand. Midnight frown, hating to do this but... slowly, she took her hand away.

" Jake... really, I DO find you cute but... I... I don't really want to date anyone right now. "

Jake frowned lightly, his ears pressing against his head before he shook his head, throwing on a smile.

" W-well-! At least give me a chance to prove myself! Let me show you why you should even give me a chance to win your heart! "

Midnight felt her lips curl a bit, looking off to the side. Jake was sweet... and she wouldn't be DATING him... she supposed she could at least five him a chance... besides, what could really go wrong with him proving himself?

" ... Fine. But we aren't dating, so there won't be hard feelings if either of us find someone else, alright? "

Jake suddenly began hopping up and down, giving the cutest of doggie howls, and Midnight couldn't help but giggle at this. Maybe this wouldn't be TOO bad...

* * *

_" Welcome home little sis! "_

_Fatima called as Midnight entered the house, smiling as her sister took off her high heeled boots. _

_" How did your day go? "_

_" Oh... same as usual. "_

_Midnight mumbled softly, looking down at the roses and smiling. _

_" Same as usual... "_

* * *

**Heh... this was fun. Midnight certainly had an "interesting" day indeed. Hope you all liked! Tell me what you think~! :D**


	9. Ra

**This will be short. And... not... sweet. Sorry. But! Hopefully this will still be an ok chapter... **

* * *

Ra smiled softly as he polished the golden heart necklace, bracing himself greatly. Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to man up and tell Midnight what he felt for her. He couldn't help it... she was beautiful, and kind, and one of the most amazing girls he'd ever met. He couldn't help but feel... love towards her. She was truly perfect...

The creature held the necklace up towards the light, finding it gleam beneath the bright light. Ra was in the park right now, preparing to go off and search for Midnight. He was actually not alone now either. Midnight's sister Katie was with him right now, sitting on the park bench and kicking her feet. She was the one who told him it would be best for him to get Midnight a necklace like this. She did seem reluctant for some reason, but surely it was nothing. Surely she was wishing him the best of luck.

Ra turned to look at Katie, finding the were-vamp brushing her tail out a bit with her hand, looking a bit lost in thought. The mummy blinked, slowly standing up and walking over to her, slowly sitting beside her, quickly getting her attention.

" You alright there Katie? You seem a little distracted. "

Katie frowned lightly before looking down, fiddling with the rim of her dress.

" Nah, I just- well... "

The girl soon looked back to the mummy, looking apologetic.

" You're going to tell my sister how you feel, yes? "

Ra nodded, wondering what the girl was getting at. Exactly.

" ... Midnight... doesn't... date often Ra. I just... want to make sure you don't ah... get your hopes up is all... I don't want you to get hurt. "

Ra frowned lightly; that's what she thought? She didn't think Midnight would say yes? Well... in truth, Ra HAD known this was a long shot, as there WAS an age difference. Plus Midnight never really dating... but! He had to at least try! He didn't want to be a coward about this! He had never felt like this towards anyone before... Midnight was so kind, and so beautiful... he had to at least tell her. He couldn't hold this back anymore. He had to be brave... for once he had to be brave...

Still... it was sweet that Katie cared about him... not wanting to see him hurt. It was... so sweet. Katie never seemed to be an overly emotional person- he meant that in the best way mind you- she seemed like a bit of a punk rock vampire. But now she... seemed like an entirely different person. It was so... cool to see.

The mummy smiled lightly towards her, gently brushing the girls long messy bangs from her left eye. Almost immediately Katie gasped and pulled away, covering her exposed eye. Yet it didn't matter. Ra had seen it. Katie's left eye wasn't a ruby red like her right eye. It was an onyx black, with yellow sclera. Like a werewolf's.

Was that why people normally didn't see her left eye? Did she purposely hide it for this very reason? But why? Why would she hide her wolf eye? It wasn't hideous or anything. If it were anything, it was beautiful.

Ra leaned forward a bit, soon regaining Katie's attention. Still she refused to revile her left eye.

" Katie, why would you hide your eye? It's beautiful... "

Katie suddenly began to tear up, shocking Ra greatly. Katie was normally so strong and confident... seeing her this fragile was... painful...

" No it's not Ra... I-it's hideous... so many people teased me for it as a kid... why do you think I let my bangs grow over it? I... I wish it could just be red like my other one... "

" But Katie, it IS beautiful. "

Ra retried, gently taking her hands, not noticing her blush.

" It's a nice shade, and it's very unique. I don't know many people with two colored eyes... but yours are truly beautiful... "

A few tears slipped down the girls cheeks, and yet... she was smiling as well. Brightly. Happily.

" Th-thanks Ra... "

Ra smiled softly, now placing both of his hands on the girls right hand and giving it a gentle pat.

" You're welcome. "

* * *

_There she was... the beautiful Midnight Ramirez. Moving around Deedstown. All Ra had to do was talk to her. To tell her what he felt toward her. Flash this difficult... yet he had to be brave. He had to tell her. Taking a deep breath, he threw on a smile and began rushing up to her._

_" Oh hey Midnight! "_

_The girl jumped lightly, turning around to find that mummy kid racing up to her. The mummy panted as he reached her side, smiling brightly. It could put the sun to shame, to the mummy. She was so beautiful... he had to remain brave. He couldn't lose his cool now..._

_" Hey Ra. How are you? "_

_Ra mentally sighed dreamily at the woman's voice, loving the flow of it. The way it sounded... he had to tell her quick, before he became too nervous._

_" I'm good, thank you! Oh, I have something for you! "_

_Midnight blinked, no doubt wondering what the mummy could possibly have for her. The boy slowly brought out the golden heart necklace from behind his back, holding it out to her. Midnight gasped and covered her mouth, frowning a bit sadly. It... it made Ra nervous..._

_" Oh Ra... I-it's beautiful but... "_

_Ra pulled back a bit, feeling much more nervous. But... but what...?_

_" I... I'm afraid I can't accept this... "_

_" B-but why? "_

_Ra asked sadly. He was so afraid... what was she going to say...? He had to let her know what he felt..._

_" It took so long to find and... I wanted to show you... how much I... "_

_Midnight gently placed her hand down on the child's shoulder, looking at him with soft eyes. They truly made his heart melt..._

_" And that there, is why I can't accept it. I'm afraid I... don't feel the same. You're a great guy Ra, but you should save that for someone you truly love. Who loves you back. I... I'm sorry... "_

_Ra sighed, looking down sadly, tears lining his eyes. This... this hurt so much... but..._

_" I... I understand... "_

_Before Midnight could say anything else, the child slowly trudged away, not wanting to continue this conversation... it... it hurt so much but... he understood. Really... he... knew it would be a long shot..._

* * *

" Ra, I'm... "

Katie whispered softly, gently stroking the back of the sobbing mummy's head as he sobbed against her. She knew this would happen... she knew her "hot sister" would break Ra's heart. Leaving him in shambles... she wanted to believe things would end happily for him. That her sister would at least give him one chance. But... deep down, she knew that it wouldn't have happened. And now her dear friend was heartbroken...

She wished her sister could've given the mummy a chance. He was so sweet... he didn't deserve this...

" I'm so sorry... "

" ... I'm such an idiot... "

Ra choked, his small frame shaking horribly...

" Why would someone like her like me...? "

Katie bit her lip, feeling a little... infuriated. Her sister broke one of the sweetest people she'd ever met... it hurt to think about... Katie tightened her grip around the boy, her tail instinctively wrapping around his waist.

" Ra, my sisters a bit... selective, when it comes to romance. But believe me when I say... any girl would be lucky to call you their boyfriend... "

" ... Thanks Katie... "

Ra whispered, tightening his grip on the girl, causing her to blush lightly. Katie blushed brightly, resting her chin on the boys head.

" You're welcome... "

* * *

**Aww... I feel bad for Ra... but, at least he has Katie. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	10. Thatch and Leah

**Trying to get an early jump, as I keep posting later than I oughta. I want to post early again. So wish me luck s'il vous plaît! :D **

* * *

Thatch smiled as he held Leah's hand, blushing very softly as he did so. He couldn't help it'll. He was just... so happy to hold her hand. And to be with her as they walked down the streets... it felt almost like magic to him.

Though despite the positive day around him and the positive look he wore, in truth... he was completely lost in mind. For the last few weeks he and Leah had been dating, he'd realized... neither of them had told Richard they were together. And Richard was his best friend! He didn't want to hide this from him, yet... he also didn't know exactly how to tell him he was dating his sister. He hoped Richard wasn't really one of those overly protective brothers... yet he truly didn't want to hide this from him...

The grip on his hand suddenly tightened greatly, causing the vamp to turn to the angel, finding her giving him a questionable look. Yet since she had his hand intertwined with hers, she couldn't write. Luckily... she didn't need to. Thatch knew she was worried about him. He could see it in her sapphire eyes. The boy smiled gently, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

" I'm alright Leah. "

Thatch reassured her.

" Just thinking a bit... "

Upon getting a confused look from the angel, Thatch chuckled, realizing she wanted to know what he was thinking about. The look of confusion she gave always made him smile. It was so adorable...

" Well ah... you see, Richard still doesn't know we're dating, and... I don't really want to leave him in the dark. Yet I also don't know how to tell him I'm dating his sister... he's my best friend, and I don't want him mad at me... "

Leah soon stopped walking, Thatch stopping as well due to confusion. The angel soon took her hand away and took her notebook out from beneath her arm, beginning to write. Thatch sincerely hoped he didn't upset or offend her with what he said. He was stating his mind, and Leah had told him that she wanted that but... at the same time, he DID worry about if he ever said the wrong thing. He didn't want to upset her. Ever.

Finally Leah showed him what she wrote, Thatch reading it quickly.

_' Thatch, Richard is my brother. He would never disapprove of anyone I dated. Especially if that person is his best friend. I believe... he'd be so very happy for us. '_

Thatch blushed brightly, twirling his foot around in the ground, realizing Leah was probably right. He meant, he was still nervous as heck to tell Richard about it but... at the same time... Richard would most likely be happy for them. And he really WASNT the type of guy to get... mad about something as this. Very rarely did Thatch even see the psychic SHOW anger.

... What was he worried about? This was Richard he was thinking about. His best friend. His very FIRST friend. He could NEVER hate him, even IF the creature was dating his sister.

Looking up, he found a new message on Leah's notebook now.

'_ Let's tell him now, Thatchy. He IS my brother, and your best friend. He deserves to know. Besides, it may be a great relief for you in the long run. '_

She was right... Richard deserved to know. And... they couldn't hide forever. Perhaps they SHOULD tell him now. Besides, what would Richard even do if he DIDNT approve...?

* * *

" Wow Richard, are you ok?! "

Thatch asked with clear panic in his voice, looking over his human friend. While Richard really didn't have many injuries- just thick bandages around his head- the story behind the actual wounds was... devastating. So harsh... so scary to a mortal, and so unreal... and so... bitter-sweet. This really happened when he and Jimmy were in Twilight Town...?

Richard nodded softly, hugging a stuffed bear closer to him. It was a light brown bear with glittery green eyes, white chest fluff, a white muzzle, and a red heart sewn to it's chest. A truly beautifully hand-made bear.

" I'm fine Thatch. Really. "

The human said softly, smiling much brighter and stronger than his voice sounded.

" I'm better than alright... now that I know how she felt... "

Richard nuzzled against the bears head, closing his now watering eyes. Thatch smiled brightly to this, truly happy that, despite the crazy difficulty of that time for Richard, that it ended happily.

" Now... you two wanted to tell me something? "

" Oh right! "

The creature yelped, soon blushing a violent red, having almost forgotten about what he had even come over to the Bradley's house for. In the excitement of Richards story he'd nearly forgotten... Flash he was nervous again. But... he needed to be straight about this. It would be a lie if he didn't. And... having Leah by his side as he told him helped a little. Taking a deep breath, he began trying to tell the human the truth.

" Well... you see Richard... "

He began, swallowing thickly.

" Leah and I here are... ah... dating... "

Richard stared blankly, worrying the vampire to the core as he remained silent. Did Richard not approve? Did he find it strange, or want them to break up? Why wasn't he SAYING anything?!

Suddenly the human let out a soft chuckle, confusing Thatch greatly.

" Oh my... "

Richard breathed, sounding rather calm... but this could be because he'd been incredibly calm since Thatch got here, and since he got back from that incident in Twilight Town.

" Thatch, Leah, that is truly great. I'm very happy for you two. I... always thought you two would go good together. "

" You're... not mad? "

Thatch questioned lightly, getting a look of confusion from Richard. He'd never noticed Richard's confused look resembled Leah's in a way.

" Why would I be mad? My best friend and my big sister found love. There's nothing wrong with that. Truly, I'm happy for you two. "

Leah's wings suddenly began flapping behind her in pure glee before she tackled Thatch down on the couch in a TIGHT hug, seemingly bursting with glee. And Thatch simply blushed and smiled, truly relieved everything went well. That Richard wasn't mad. That he was understanding. And that he was happy for them. Truly... this was a great day.

* * *

**Don't worry. I'll explain the Twilight Town incident soon. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	11. Casper and Lexi

**Nice head start. Let's hope it matters today... meaning hopefully I can get it typed quicker than normal. Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper smiled softly as he drew a cute little picture of him and Lexi as chibis, surrounded by a large heart, a bunch of little hearts around them. He was just so excited... Lexi would be here in a matter of hours now, and he was looking forward to spending the day with her. Valentines day was such a romantic day... and it had been so long since he and Lexi had gone on a truly romantic date. He wanted to make it special. He had already got her a bouquet of red, black and purple roses, a heart box of chocolate, and a little brown bear that had "I love you" on it's torso. Surely this all would truly make Lexi's heart melt. She loved things like sorts of these.

He just hoped she'd come over soon...

He was so excited to spend time with her. They'd been going out for so long now, and Casper was so sure they'd always be together. Maybe... even get married later. Have a little family of their own... heheh... Casper truly hoped they'd always be together. Have that little family. Have... true happiness together.

" Hey Casper! "

The ghost jumped a little when he heard one of his uncles talk to him, turning around to find it was his uncle Stinky. The ghost looked happy for some reason... Casper slowly sat up on his bed, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of it.

" Yes uncle Stinky? "

The ghost chuckled randomly, confusing Casper greatly.

" There's a lovely young lady waiting for you downstairs. "

Lexi was here?! Goodness! He hadn't even realized! He had to go down and greet her! Quickly the ghost floated downstairs, finding said shadow demon sitting in Fatso's chair. Yet she also looked a little different. Her hair was in an up, straight pony tail, and she was wearing a bright orange sleeveless top, light blue jeans, and long white, fingerless gloves. It was so different from her normal attire, and yet... it was still very truly beautiful on her.

Casper found himself blushing from her sheer beauty, slowly moving so the demon could see him. Lexi smiled that bright smile of hers, truly sending sparks into the ghosts heart. He loved her smile... it was so cute, and sweet, and just... made his days seem so much brighter.

" Hi Casper. "

Lexi greeted cheerfully, slowly standing up and folding her hands in front of her.

" You ready to go? "

" S-sure am! "

Casper stuttered cutely, still taken back by Lexi's new look.

" Where would you like to go? The movies? A nice dinner? "

" Dinner sounds lovely hon. "

The demon responded softly.

" Perhaps that wonderful little restaurant we went to for our first date. Nice, candle lit dinner... "

Lexi began to blush lightly, Casper truly finding this adorable. Slowly he took her hand, loving how she blushed brighter. She looked so cute when she blushed...

" Sounds lovely my sweet shadow. "

* * *

The dinner was going by very smoothly. The waiter was quick, friendly and efficient. The meal was outstanding. And the duo talked happily with the other about cute stories they'd heard throughout the last few weeks. It was truly wonderful.

The pair were now waiting for dessert, both silent.

Casper was looking into the fire of the candle, his mind wandering greatly from the flamy sight. It... it reminded him of the LAST time he and Lexi were here. Their first date together...

* * *

_Currently the ghost and shadow were sitting in a fancy, well lit restaurant and were gracefully eating their food. Casper had ordered a bowl of fruit, not being all that hungry, while Lexi had ordered pasta. Things had stayed quiet for a while, Casper almost afraid that Lexi was getting bored. He didn't say anything just in case it was just because she was eating._

_" ... Say Casper. "_

_The ghost boy looked at Lexi, watching as she pulled a strand of hair from her face._

_" I'm just wondering... do you get the feeling we're being watched? "_

_Actually... now that she mentioned it... he kind of did. It was a little on the creepy side really._

* * *

_Smirking, the demon snapped his fingers, causing the fire on the candle stick to flare, actually tipping it over._

* * *

_Casper and Lexi shrieked, running away from the table, listening as the restaurant burst into screams. The ghost frowned and turned to the shadow girl, who was looking around._

_This was all wrong... this wasn't supposed to happen._

_" Lexi I... "_

_Casper whimpered, slowly reaching out towards the girl._

_" I'm sorry I- "_

_Suddenly Lexi began to laugh, heading over to the corner of the room. Casper could feel his eyes widen in confusion about this, wondering why she was so calm about this. Or better yet... why was she laughing._

_The girl came back, but with a fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire. Casper merely blinked at this, unsure of what to make of all this. How had she been so level headed about? Lexi slowly put the extinguisher down, turning to Casper with a smile, though it slowly left when she saw how the ghost was looking at him._

_" What? "_

_" Wh-why were you... not panicking? "_

_The shadow giggled a bit, covering her mouth._

_" That was pretty common for a demon. I think someone was messing with us. No need to worry though. They can't do much from far away. "_

_Huh... the demon world was so complex. But as long as she wasn't upset then... he guessed this was ok. Casper slowly grabbed her hand, causing the girl to blush madly._

_" So... ready to go? "_

_Slowly Lexi nodded, letting the ghost lead her out._

* * *

Lexi was truly something special... so many people would've been devastated by that, but Lexi... she was so calm. So collected. She was... special, beyond words. Casper sometimes wished they were 18 already, so he could ask her to marry him...

* * *

" Wish the night hadn't ended... "

Lexi said softly, smiling all the while.

" I had such a great time with you Casper. "

" I had a great time too Lexi. "

Casper responded gently, tightening the grip he had on her hands.

" It was like magic... "

The duo were now outside of the Bannette's house, Casper having walked Lexi home. Now they stood beneath the moonlight, the light from the moon seemingly illuminating the girls violet hair. Casper truly wished today hadn't ended. It had gone so perfectly...

" Well, I guess this is goodnight then. "

" Yeah... "

The ghost wisped, looking a little sad before he SNAPPED up, suddenly remembering he'd never gave Lexi her presents. Quickly reaching behind his back, he pulled out the bouquet, the box of chocolate and the teddy bear. Lexi gasped, covering her mouth, her red irises simply glistening in this low light.

" I almost forgot. "

Casper said gently, blushing a soft pink.

" These are for you. I hope you like them- "

" Eeeeeh! "

Lexi squealed, blushing a bright red hue, suddenly LOCKING Casper in a tight hug, showering him in kisses.

" I love them! Thank you sooooo MUCH! "

When she finally pulled away, the gifts in her hands, she playfully winked at the dazed, lipstick covered blushing ghost.

" Goodnight my darling Caspie. "

As Lexi closed the door, Casper remained utterly dazed, suddenly sighing in bliss. That... that had been truly beautiful to him... so worth it~

* * *

**Heheh... Lexi sure showed her enthusiasm there, eh? X3**

**Hope this chappie was alright. **


	12. Zeke and Mantha

**I hope this one goes alright. I'm a teeny bit stuck for it. But please enjoy! **

* * *

" Come on Mantha! "

Zeke hollered, smiling brightly and turning to face the zombie as he ran.

" Let's go! "

Mantha giggled at the aliens enthusiasm, rushing to catch up with him. The pair were at the park now, enjoying the nice day, and Zeke had started a race. She didn't know why, but she wouldn't lie and say it wasn't fun. She knew he'd win. He was so fast, as he had to be in a war. But it was still nice to see him having fun. Especially since he'd been so horribly shaken since the factory. It was nice to see him recovering finally.

The zombie tried to speed up again, only to find Zeke doing the same. She always felt so slow compared to him, but... again, it was nice to see him happy.

Suddenly Zeke yelped, disappearing from view. Mantha gasped, immediately rushing over to where Zeke disappeared, finding the alien had tumbled down the edge of a cliff. It wasn't terrible, it was just a steep cliff. Mantha quickly began skidding down, soon reaching Zeke's side, finding the Novian slightly crumpled against the ground.

" Zeke, are you alright?! "

Mantha asked nervously, the Novian slowly straightening out, rubbing his head tenderly.

" Ugh... fine. Heh... serves me right for showing off I guess. "

The zombie giggled, slowly getting up and helping the alien to his feet as well. As the Novian began dusting himself off, Mantha began to look around, a little unsure where they were. But... it seemed to be a beautiful part of the Deedstown forest. Many trees with tiny bits of sunlight leaking through the leaves, many red and orange flowers could be seen, and there almost seemed to be a clear path throughout the forest. It was rather beautiful. It... gave her a fun idea in fact.

Quickly she took Zeke's hand and began dragging him through the forest, confusing the little Novian greatly.

" Wh-what are you doing Mantha?! "

Zeke yelped, getting Mantha to look at him from over her shoulders, smiling brightly.

" Sight seeing! Come on! "

* * *

The pair had slowed down to a walk after a few minutes, truly taking in the scenery around them. The vines now hanging from high in the trees, the beautiful looking flowers, the sunlight seeping through the trees above them... it all felt magical. Like they were in an enchanted forest, or in a lost island jungle, and things were just waiting to be discovered. Everything was simply breathtaking to the duo. And Mantha was certain this would be more so to Zeke, as the alien was always fascinated with earth wildlife.

The zombie slowly turned to look at Zeke, finding those beautiful sparkles in his glossy ruby eyes once more. She truly loved seeing this happen to the Novian, the sparkle in his eyes truly a beautiful sight. It was almost like tiny specks of firelight dancing across his normally glossy and calm eyes. Truly a sight to behold. And a sight to cherish even. They didn't glisten like this very often. Or at the very least not for this long.

Slowly the girl turned forward again, wondering what might lie ahead. Be it some lost aircraft, or a lost bike, or even something better. Anything felt possible right now. Though, she did hold out hope for the lost aircraft, knowing Zeke would go totally ga-ha over something like that. His totally geeky side truly popping out as he tried to learn how the gadget worked and maybe fixing it. It would truly be like him fixing his starship all over again. He was so fun to watch during that time...

Soon a cave came into view, Mantha feeling her eyes widen a little when a strange glisten flashed from inside. Growing curious she slowly began walking towards it, Zeke not far behind her, truly wondering what this cave held. It was so dark inside though... she couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly the part of the cave in front of her LIT UP, causing her to gasp in pure awe.

The cave was covered in beautiful, clear shining crystals, simply glittering in this new found light. Turning, she found Zeke had pulled a flashlight from his L.S.S., now shining it a few inches in front of her, smiling meekly. Mantha could feel herself blushing a bit, soon realizing many people could make this situation out to be very... romantic. She knew Zeke wasn't all lovey dovey ALL the time but... the situation...

Zeke smirked lightly, walking overt o his zombie girlfriend, slowly taking her hand and causing her to blush. So he was being lovey dovey then. That... wasn't all bad! It was sweet in many ways... slowly the pair leaned forward, their lips slowly colliding, both simply enchanted by the moment all together.

* * *

**This would've been a bit longer, but it was detailed! Right? Besides, it was cute~ **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	13. Flash and Laura

**I'm the teensiest bit lost for this chappie. Please bare with me, I'll try and make it perfect. ;) **

* * *

Flash smiled as his wife Laura slowly landed beside him, her silvery wings fluttering gracefully behind her before being engulfed in a miraculous white light, her wings, animal features and angelic features fading away from sight. Leaving behind a beautiful woman with beautiful blue eyes and a bright, beautiful smile.

The pair were in the Deedstown park right now, both appearing human in every way, getting ready to have a nice walk around the park perimeter. It was a beautiful day truly, and Flash remembered Laura always loved walking in the morning with her husband by her side. A small part of him thought she would've wanted their children to come with them, as they hadn't had much time to simply hang out as of late, but since they're children all had either dates, or something else to do in Platinum's case, they were now here alone. Just the two of them. That, and with the other love birds out on dates.

Flash blushed a bit as the woman took hold of his hand, the smile she gave him simply melting his heart. He'd missed it... he'd truly missed that smile of hers. He'd missed her in general after all these years, but her smile... always made him feel at ease. Happy. Truly happy. To have someone like her by his side again.

The pair began to walk about, simply enjoying the world around them. The green grass, the happy couples around them, the adorable little ducks in the water, the elderly woman feeding the crows and pigeons... everything. Everything was beautiful to them. Flash, for being the creation angel and being able to find love for anything, and Laura, for being a kind hearted woman who saw the beauty in everything. This day felt perfect to them in EVERY way.

Flash had missed days like this so much when Laura had died... he'd missed everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her kind hearted nature towards everyone and everything... and the way she made him feel so safe and happy and... normal. Flash never felt normal due to obviously being the only angel of life, and the only one to ever really understand him being hell bent on getting rid of him. Laura... understood him. In ways maybe even his own brother hadn't.

When he lost her... he thought he'd never heal. Or be happy again... his heart had shattered when she died. And with Platinum falling and being cursed he... he didn't think he'd ever be able to move on. And now she was back... his dear wife Laura was back and by his side once more. Even better, his children now had their mother back. Things truly felt perfect once more to him.

For the longest time he was unhappy. Ironic, how the angel of life and creation could be so unhappy. He had lost sight of everything important, burying himself in his work with protecting the world. Keeping those evil souls sealed away. Protecting the innocent whenever he could. Admittedly there were a few souls he couldn't save, like Fatch for example as he grew up, but he tried his best when he could. He was so lost in his work he... neglected his own children, who needed him so much more than he'd ever realized. He had been truly disgraceful since Laura had died then...

Suddenly a cold hand could be felt on his face, Flash jumping mildly and looking forward to find Laura looking at him in concern, wiping something damp from his face. Apparently he'd been crying then...

" What's wrong sweetie? Are you alright? "

Flash cringed lightly, truly grateful that he didn't have his wings right now. They would've tightened so painfully... how could he admit to his wife how much he had fallen since she had died? How would she react to hearing of her own children trying to take their own lives? Laura was always so fragile... she wouldn't take it well he knew that... but he didn't enjoy lying. Especially to her...

" ... I am just... so very grateful you are back in this world. So much has changed since you have been gone... "

Laura gently took his hands, looking worried. Which had been the LAST thing Flash wanted to do but...

" ... I have been... neglectful to what was important. I did not spend enough time with our children, I did not feel anything, and I did not comprehend the full extent of our children's misery... until it was almost to late. Laura, according to Fatch, all of our boys have tried to... take their own life before. And I feel as though it is my fault. I... I should have been there for them... I should not have been to absorbed in my own misery... I... have failed as a parent Laura... "

As the angel began to weep, truly disgusted by the fact he couldn't save his own children, Laura gently brought him into an embrace, rubbing his back soothingly.

" You've been hurt sweetie... and I understand how hard it is to realize how truly miserable your own children have been but... things are different now. We're a family once more, and I just know that together, you and I can truly help our children. "

Flash began to tear up again, immediately wrapping his arms around his wife, feeling as though a small weight had been lifted from his chest. He felt... better. Happier. And that was also what he loved about Laura. She could always, ALWAYS find a way to make him feel better

* * *

**I know, this wasn't much, but I hope you all liked it. :3**


	14. Pyro and Yuki

**This may be fun. Not sure if I'll portray characters right, but! It'll be fun regardless. Enjoy! **

* * *

" Where you off to dressed like that? "

Pyro sighed to this question, struggling a tiny bit with his tie. He hated dressing formally, or getting rid of his demonic/animal features, yet at the same time, he would for his dear Yuki. Yet the werewolf didn't seem to get this. Which was unusual, as the werewolf KNEW he had a wife. They hadn't met yet but Wulfric knew of her. But oh well. Not like Pyro openly told him his plans for the day.

" If you must know, Wulfric, I am taking Yuki out for the day. "

The hellfire said calmly, whilst secretly, burning in annoyance.

" And I do not wish to be bothered by you or your questions. "

" Just wondering. You ain't exactly a fancy person. "

" Yeah. And never will be either. "

" Ready to go Pyro? "

The two turned around quickly, both surprised at Yuki's appearance. The demon-creature woman was wearing a deep blue sleeveless ball gown, ruffled greatly at the length of it with sparkles on the ruffles. Her hair was in a high bun, her long bangs making a loop before tying back with the bun. Her eyes appeared to be a neon blue, and her wings, claws and fangs were gone, making her appear human. She looked truly beautiful.

Pyro felt himself stand ridged at her sheer beauty, feeling a soft purple blush creeping up on his face, feeling his heart sting a bit. He almost didn't even register she'd said anything.

" ... Almost. "

He muttered.

" I'll... see you outside. "

" Alright love. "

Yuki responded cheerfully, winking playfully his way before snapping her fingers and opening the portal to the outside world. As she disappeared, the two boys simply stood there, still dumbstruck by the demon woman's beauty. She didn't normally dress much like... well like a woman really. Just in clothes that were comfortable and fitting. But that... that was just incredible.

" ... Holy smokes... "

Wulfric muttered finally, slowly straightening out.

" You've got a hot wife there buddy. "

Upon seeing Pyro's eye twitch, Wulfric felt a little panicked, sighing and slouching again, his eyes wide.

" ... You're gonna punch me now aren't you...? "

" ... No. "

Pyro muttered, slowly straightening out and looking forward calmly.

" No I'm not. I don't need you to tell me I've got a hot wife. But I WILL blast you with hellfire if you stare at her like that again. "

Wulfric laughed a bit nervously, slowly backing away from the violent demon. Pyro sneered a bit at this before walking towards the portal himself.

" Oh by the way... do whatever you want today. I'm spending the day with Yuki. Obviously. "

" Gonna get "busy" there with your lady? "

Pyro glared viciously, fighting the urge to burst into flames at this, (as his suit wasn't fire proof) before zipping over and striking the werewolf upside the head. As Wulfric yelped a bit, Pyro grinned in satisfaction, finally rushing through the portal.

* * *

Pyro beamed a bit as he tightened the grip he had on Yuki's hand, getting excited as they neared the club. They weren't going to drink, they were going to dance. Even though he couldn't get drunk, Yuki could. And she was such a giggly drunk. As adorable as he found it, Yuki didn't enjoy ruining her bad girl image by being a giggly drunk. So they'd just dance. Not that Pyro was complaining. He loved dancing with Yuki. And she was really good too. So elegant, or occasionally dirty. It was great.

The two slowly entered the dance floor, the crowd around them going into a hush. No doubt due to Yuki's elegant look. Yet Pyro didn't care. All he cared about was dancing with HIS Yuki. She was the world to him. The one thing that kept him semi sane. He would make sure she was safe, and happy.

A song began to play. One of the duos favorite songs. "A demons fate" by Within temptation.

_ohhohoho_

Pyro slowly smirked and held out his hand for the demon creature, causing her to smirk back, slowly accepting it.

_you'll burn this time_

_Seeing the violence_

_It's feeding my mind_

_No one is saving you_

_How can you find_

_A heaven in this hell?_

The demon spun the woman around before grabbing her sides and lifting her into the air and releasing her. Yuki spun a bit before landing gracefully on her feet, grinning and breathing gently.

_Leave it behind_

_Hearing your silence_

_It screams our goodbye_

_Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye_

_Life is gone to waste_

The pair danced solo for a bit, Yuki moving her hips to the beat of the song, Pyro moving his shoulders. He wasn't too in tune with the popular dance moves, but he didn't care.

_Angels have faith_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin_

_I don't want to get lost in his world_

_I'm not playing this game_

Yuki spun on the toe of her right foot, gracefully placing her left toes down to stop herself, waving a hand in the air. Pyro found himself ceasing movement, awestruck by his wife's moves. She seemed to be having a great time.

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

As the woman continued to dance, Pyro began to think about how much Yuki had done for him. Not many woman would really chose to be evil for the sake of their significant other. Especially when that other was king of hell. Yuki... was something else. A true gemstone in a dark and dismal universe.

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

The music began to slow a bit, Yuki now standing on her toes, hands in the air.

_ohhohoho_

Yuki smiled, slowly lowering herself, sending a wink Pyro's way, causing the demon to blush before beginning to dance to the chorus again.

_What have you done?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

_What have you become?_

_His soul's not forsaken_

_You're walking alone_

_From heaven into hell_

_Now that you know_

_Your way in this madness_

_Your powers are gone_

_Your chains have been broken_

_You've suffered so long_

_You will never change._

Pyro never knew anyone like her... the only one close was Hope, but she felt practically nothing. Yuki was so full of life and creativity. She had broken the strongest and proudest of people. Leaving them shells of their former selves. And then she could be a wonderful and caring wife who seemed normal in every way. She was... extraordinary...

_Angels have faith_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin_

_I don't want to get lost in his world_

_I'm not playing this game_

Yuki smirked at the demon, snapping her fingers and pointing at the floor beside her. Pyro snickered, jumping lightly before hopping beside her, taking her hands and taking the lead.

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

Pyro couldn't deny it... he loved Yuki more than anything else. More than his desire to be evil. More than his love of his hellfire. More than any power he might ever get in the future. Yuki... was his whole world.

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

He would do anything to keep her safe. And happy. And he would make sure she knew that.

_Angels have faith_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin_

_I don't want to get lost in his world_

_I'm not playing this game_

Pyro smirked a bit and swung the woman so fast she gasped, nearly losing her balance. But Pyro had anticipated that. Heck, he had PLANNED for that.

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

As the woman nearly fell, he caught her with one of his hands, leaning down so their lips were a mere few inches from each other. Yuki blushed brightly before smirking, lowering her eyes, having no doubt realized what the demon had been going for. She always was quick to catch up on plans.

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace _

As the music faded out, the room clapping around them, Pyro slowly captured Yuki's lips and brought her close, the demon-creature woman wrapping her arms around him, the duo simply enjoying the moment. After all... they didn't come around this perfectly very often. They were going to make the most of it.

* * *

**Awww... Yuki and Pyro were so meant to be. Hope you all enjoyed! And still hope I portrayed Wulfric right. ;)**


	15. Aries

**So I'm very lost for this one. But I need to get it addressed. Please bare with me, ok? **

* * *

Aries smiled as he looked down at his little sister, who was holding his hand and walking beside him. He loved being able to be by her side again after the years they'd been apart. This must've been how Septimus felt after seeing his brothers again after so long. It was a feeling of pure joy and relief... being able to be with his sibling again. His dear little sister Rose Autumn.

The pair were walking home from the store, Aries having bought some milk, bread, chocolate and strawberry yogurt (Roses favorite). They would've bought more, but there were many last minute Valentines day shoppers in the store right now, and the duo felt so lost and claustrophobic inside that store. They'd just try shopping again some other day. Perhaps next time not a holiday.

Since it WAS Valentines day, Aries had decided he'd spend the day at home with Rose and watch some silly Valentines day specials, maybe having a nice dinner and eating a lot of chocolate. Basically like how Aries spent every Valentines day. But this time he'd be with his little sister. It would be nicer this year for sure.

As the duo turned a corner, Aries gasped as he felt himself running into someone, the pair being knocked to the ground. And as Rose was at his side helping him up, Aries slowly forced his eyes open, shocked to find who he'd run into.

It was an angel woman, with thick, long messy black and white striped hair. She had neon yellow, feathery angel wings, golden spheres for a bindis, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless dark blue dress with a white crescent moon on her chest, with a golden rim and collar, and held two golden bands around her waist. She wore light black tights, and dark blue high heeled boots. Truly a lovely angel.

Aries flustered a little, realizing he'd knocked over a sophisticated angel woman, immediately getting to his feet. He found spilt groceries along the ground, mostly coffee beans and energy drinks, and he began to wonder why she needed those. He shook it off for now, holding his hands out to the woman.

" I'm so sorry miss. "

He muttered softly, shuddering as the woman's eyes finally fell on him. They were beautiful to look at.

" I should've been paying better attention to where I was going. Are you alright? "

The woman simply stared at his hands, Aries gulping upon realizing, again, she was an angel. Angels often thought demons to be low life inferior scum compared to their angelic stature. Surely this angel felt he was a waste of space.

Surprisingly, the woman smiled softly and accepted his hand, allowing him to help her up. She dusted off her dress for a second before looking at him again, smiling and folding her hands in front of her.

" I'm fine, thank you. "

She said softly, her voice rather pleasing to ones ear. Slowly her eyes rolled into Roses direction, said sapphire irises simply lighting up upon seeing the child. Slowly she knelt down in front of the demon child, saying rather cutely.

" My my you're a lovely young lady. What's your name sweetie? "

Aries felt his eyes widen a little, taken back by this behavior before focusing on Rose, who giggled sweetly.

" My names Rose ma'am. Rose Autumn. "

" What a beautiful name. "

The angel sighed happily, soon standing up once more and turning to the psychic.

" And what is your name? "

" A-Aries. Aries Autumn. "

Aries stuttered, still too blown back to even think very properly. The angel giggled a bit, covering her mouth delicately before speaking again.

" My names Ayanna Alura. It's been a pleasure meeting you two. "

" Miss Ayanna, may I ask... why you are talking to us? "

Rose asked gently, getting a confused look from the angel.

" Most angels don't like talking to us because we're demons. "

Ayanna looked at he girl in shock before simply placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with gentle eyes.

" Young Rose, it matters not to me if you're demons. Your souls are kind I can tell. And I sincerely hope I get the honor of meeting up with you two again. "

With that, Ayanna bend down and collected her belongings, soon soaring into the sky. And Aries was a little unsure why but... he found himself sighing as he watched her fly away. He almost didn't hear Rose giggling...

* * *

The day had gone by, and now the pair of siblings were home, watching the Valentines day special for Charlie Brown. Aries wasn't very into it though. Not like Rose. His mind kept going back to that angel. She was so kind... and she didn't mind demons. Many angels hated demons, yet she didn't. She said she didn't mind them. It was... something Aries never thought he'd see in an angel. Well... except for that one angel, Gold. But he had demon brothers, so he was a bit of an exception. But that angel- Ayanna... she was something else entirely...

" ... You're in love. "

Aries jumped at what his sister said, immediately blushing a bright scarlet.

" Wh-what?! "

He yelped, Rose remaining calm and shutting off the tv.

" Th-that's silly Rose! How could I be-?! "

" You've been sighing since we met miss Ayanna. "

Rose said calmly, smiling and pointing at Aries. It took him a moment to realize she was pointing at the blush lingering on his cheeks.

" And you're red in the face. It's a little obvious Aries. "

" ... Ooooh... "

Aries moaned, dropping his head in his hands; she was right. It WAS obvious. He had a crush on Ayanna. But how could that be? He'd never fallen in love before, let alone with someone he'd just met. More so, he'd never pictured he'd fall for an angel... someone who, while accepting of demons, would probably never love one... how could this have happened...? Was Cupid working over time...?

" Hey. "

Rose said gently, slowly taking hold of and lowering Aries hands, smiling brightly at him.

" Don't worry Aries. I think it's very sweet. And I'm certain she will like you back, once she gets to know you. Any girl would be happy to have you. "

Aries blushed brightly, slowly wrapping his little sister in a tight hug, tearing up lightly. Rose always knew what to say... he was so lucky to have her back in his life... and... he sincerely hoped she was right about Ayanna...

* * *

**So CUTE! Ooh, my sweet little Aries has fallen in love! So sweet~! :D**


	16. Jack and Vivianna

**I've lost track of what couples I've had left to do, sorry bout that. I believe I've got three couples left. If there is some couples you think of, any at all, please let me know. Knowing me, I probably forgot about them. XP**

**Anyway, please enjoy! **

* * *

Vivianna smiled as she smoothed out her wet hair a tiny bit, looking into the mirror as she did so. She loved her hair after a shower. So smooth and hadn't become a total mess yet. It looked nice, and kind of lovely when wet and smooth. She'd smooth her hair out all the time if she could, yet unfortunately her hair was naturally unruly. But she didn't mind. Her husband liked it, and she liked it. Made her feel like a real demon.

Lexi had told her that she would be spending the day with Casper, and Vivianna couldn't be more delighted by it. She had always felt that Lexi and Casper were meant to be, and that the little ghost boy was perfect for her beloved daughter. Knowing the ghost would never ever hurt her baby girl. How he'd always take such good care of her. And it warmed the demons heart to know her baby girl found such great happiness.

Opening the mirror cabinets, Vivianna began looking for some mascara. Since Lexi WAS going to be out today, she and Jack had decided to go out themselves, and enjoy the holiday. Maybe go for a nice dinner together at a nice beach side restaurant and just talk the night away. She'd love to go dancing, but as of late she'd been feeling a little uneasy, and figured dancing would be too much for her. And she also noticed Jack seemed a little sore for some reason as well. Jack would shrug it off as nothing, but Vivianna could still tell. But she'd leave it be. Besides, they didn't need to dance.

Suddenly something unusual caught her eye. There was a small container of these strange pills in the cabinet. Something of which hadn't been there before to her knowledge. Slowly taking it into her hands, she began to read the label. These were... anti depressants. Why on earth would something like THIS be in their cabinet? And... more importantly... whose were they...?

A light gasp could be heard, causing the woman to turn around quickly right as the bottle got snatched from her hands. By... her own husband, Jack himself.

This didn't make sense... Jack had reacted terribly to her finding the bottle but... did that mean that those pills were, in fact, his own? Why did he need those? Was there something he wasn't telling her? Clearly the man could see the look his wife was giving him. A look of pure confusion and fear. A look that demanded he explained himself. Jack began to break into a cold sweat, looking off to the side.

" I-it's not as horrible as it looks darling. "

Jack said softly, looking down at the ground now.

" I-I just... felt unwell a few days ago, unusually more tired than normal and went to see Jenette. I-I don't know why, but she believed I was depressed. I personally feel fine- happier than I have been in a long time really, but... she told me to take them in case. I'm almost worried she was told of a future event and told to give them to me but... I-I haven't taken any love, and I truly DONT feel depressed but... I thought I should keep them in case someone DID tell her of a future event. "

Vivianna bit her lip, beginning to understand what her husband was getting at. There had been a few points in history were Jenette did things she didn't understand, and yet they seemed to come to play in the future. For Jack's sake she prayed this wasn't one of those times since these were anti depressants, but... for now, she had to make sure Jack was calm. To maybe avoid the pills coming into play. So softly, she took his hand, sliding the pills away and placing them back in the cabinet. Deciding it was time for them to go on their date now.

* * *

The pair laughed heartily, having a truly magical time together. The pair were now at dinner, and it had gone better than they dreamed it would. They were laughing together, happily discussing everything that had been happening lately. Such as Fatch hugging Jack not long ago to Vivianna applying for a self defense teaching job at the Scare School. Truly things were perfect now.

Jack soon quieted down, looking a little seldom, noticing the questioning look Vivianna was giving him for it.

" You know Vivi... "

Jack admitted quietly.

" When you were gone, and I'd subcome to the darkness, all I could think about was you."

" Really?! "

Vivianna asked eagerly, getting a wide smile from the demon.

" Yes. The whole time I was crazy you were on my mind. How much I wanted you back by my side again, and how I'd do anything to make it happen. I just... never felt the same without you by my side. "

" Oh, Jackie~ "

The woman cooed, blushing bright and leaning across the table, capturing Jack's lips with her own. This was what she loved about her dear Jack. Despite anything that happened to him, ever, he always found something to hold onto. To help him through the dark times, and to give him comfort when he needed it. It was truly admirable, and amazing...

* * *

**I feel like this chappie could've gone better... I was so tired when I wrote it...**


	17. Merek

**This may be kinda short. And sad. But it has to be told you know? Be ready.**

* * *

Merek smiled, trying his best to smooth out his hair. Which proved difficult, as his hair was naturally unruly and messy. Very hard to tame really. So why was he putting himself through this? Well... after learning that Jenette Haglound used to be his dear sweet Aurora, he... he HAD to see her again. He had to see if she remembered him, and if she wanted to be with him. At least he... he had to tell her he loved her. Always had...

After all those years alone... he wanted her back. He hadn't been able to move on from her, and didn't think he ever would. He wanted her, and her only. He didn't know how he'd survived all these years without her really. He... he still loved her. Very much. And he needed to at least tell her...

The angel sighed happily as he finally managed to pull the brush from his hair, a little shocked to find a large clump of black and blue hair caught in his brush. It hadn't hurt but... wow. So much freaking hair.

Merek sighed, now taking the clump of hair out of the brush and beginning to brush out his feathers. Thankfully his feathers were usually much more well kept than his hair, so no where NEAR as painful as his hair.

He began to wonder... how he'd tell her. How he'd sweep her off her feet and tell her how much he loved her. How he'd truly confess his feelings for her, and how they had never changed. How even if she seemingly changed... he would still love her. After all, she was still saving lives now. As a doctor- an incredibly SKILLED doctor- named Jenette Haglound. That is... if she'd remembered him at all...

She had never made any indications previously that she remembered him at. Barely knew his name even. What if she... lost memory of him when Juan Carlos sent her through time...? What if she truly didn't feel the same about him anymore? If she didn't he... he wouldn't be able to move on. He wouldn't be able to love any more is all he meant. He never moved on from her is all, and he wouldn't be capable of loving again truly. He just... didn't have it in him.

Maybe he could invite her out to a nice day together, giving her some nice white roses. Her favorite kind of flower, and color. She found them so pure and beautiful. Hopefully this hadn't changed since she'd become miss Jenette Haglound. Besides, the white ones were truly lovely, and captured her unique tastes.

The angel sighed lightly, trying to calm himself. He was usually so very calm, and collected, and brave but now... now he felt like a scared little kid. He'd always been a little unsure when it came to love, because he didn't want to fail, or sound bad. Or perverted. He never knew what to say for sure, and it made him nervous. Ironic, wasn't it? He knew almost everything about history, and yet, he felt so unsure about his own romantic life. Maybe this was due to being unable to see his own future, or his lack of self confidence in this area. The point was, he could be so much braver right now.

The angel now took a deep breath before spreading his now well kept wings out, suddenly taking flight right out of heavens gates. It was now or never...

* * *

There she was... her beautiful purple hair- which was once locked in a longer braid- simply flowing in the breeze. Her cute little ears twitching to the gentle wind, melting Merek's heart even further. He was enjoying seeing her beauty once more. She was just as lovely as ever.

Now it was time to man up, and confess his true feelings to her.

The angel took another breath before putting on a bright smile, hiding the bouquet of white roses behind his back, slowly approaching her. She was at a little coffee shop now, enjoying a small cup of hot chocolate. More than likely enjoying her day off. Merek wasn't stalking he swore! He was a TIME ANGEL! He could SEE THESE THINGS!

... Regardless, he was ready to approach her.

Slowly he walked right up to her, easily getting her attention. The woman smiled brightly before it turned into a smirk.

" Aaah, hello again Merek. "

Jenette said smugly.

" Nice to know you're an angel again. "

Right... he was human at some point. He was amazed she remembered that. Slowly he smiled brightly once more, his tail wagging from behind his trench coat.

" Hello Jenette. "

He said softly, certain he had a smile plastered on his face.

" You look very lovely today. "

And it was true. Instead of her normal attire, she was wearing an orange flowy dress, cut at the chest, and a silver belt around her waist with a bronze buckle. She wore light black knee high socks and black slippers. She truly did look quite beautiful. The woman smiled widely, batting her eyelashes a bit.

" Thanks sweetie. "

Slowly the woman got up, smoothing out her dress gently. Merek gulped before pulling the roses forward, trying to seem confident.

" For you. "

Jenette began to giggle her cute giggle, making Merek smile brighter. However, the serious look she suddenly gave him chilled him to the bone.

" Merek honey, you seem very sweet, but I... I have a boyfriend. "

The angel felt his heart drop, feeling his wings lowering to the ground. Jenette offered a gentle, reassuring smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry love. "

" ... I... it's fine Jen. "

Merek whispered, soon pressing the roses into her hands. He wished he'd seen she had a boyfriend. How could he not have seen it...? He was supposed to be a time angel...

" I'd still like you to have these... "

" M-Merek I... "

Before Jenette could continue, Merek took off into the sky at the speed of light. Yet as he left her view, she felt this... strange pain in her chest as he left. Why was that though...? Slowly, she looked down at the roses, amazed at their beauty. Strange... she didn't normally like white roses...

* * *

**Awww, my poor Merek. :(**

**Sorry this was so late today. I don't know what happened... **


	18. Paulina and Brady

**Ok, this'll for sure be short. I have very little ideas for it. And I just need to explain how these two have been since they've been apart for so long, are now married again, and have a baby to look after. Sorry bout that... might be a boring chapter...**

* * *

" Good morning love~ "

The silver haired woman felt her eyes clench tighter shut before opening her eyes, finding Brady laying beside her, looking at her affectionately. Slowly she smiled back, loving how Brady would always wake up by her side now that they were together again. He just... made the mornings a little easier on her. And happier, with her love by her side once more.

" Mmm... "

Paulina hummed, slowly taking hold of his hand.

" Good morning Brady~ "

" I trust you slept well? "

Surprisingly yes she had. Baby Charlie had slept soundly through the night, and she'd actually slept well. The woman nodded softly, smiling brighter.

" Very well... I was amazed... "

Brady smiled and gently placed his hand on the side of his wife's face, getting a light blush out of the Novian woman.

" I'm glad my silver angel... "

Slowly, still blushing heavily, Paulina got out of bed, smoothing out her hair the best she could. It was still curly from being in a braid, but she loved that. She just needed it smoothed so she could reput it into a braid for the day. Much easier to manage.

As she got to her feet, she found Brady getting up hurriedly as well and suddenly picking her up bridal style. Paulina gasped, blushing brightly once more, only able to gape as the man carried her downstairs to the table. She even noticed that baby Charlie was already at the table as well, giggling and smacking his food into mush. Paulina chuckled, loving her baby's playful nature.

As Brady sat her down delicately, pushing her chair in a bit, the purple alien gently rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling brightly, his eyes simply sparkling in delight it seemed.

" Is there anything you desire my queen? "

Paulina giggled a little, especially when Brady took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

" Perhaps some French toast, since you're offering and all. "

Brady soon pounced up, saluting to her proudly.

" French toast coming up my love~! "

As the man rushed off to cook her toast, the woman began to break into giggles once more. She had always loved this about her Brady... he was so sweet to her. He was treating her like gold, and making her feel like someone special. And special, as in a life partner sense. Indeed she was special- she meant, she was the freaking queen of her kind. But Brady made her a little more important. Important as a living being. Important as a life partner. Important as the mother to their children...

Her child cooed, causing her to smile. This child... her and Brady's baby Charlie... was so beautiful. She owed Brady a lot. She... wished he hadn't gotten possessed before, otherwise she would've never divorced him. But tinkering with Mishelle's L.S.S., well...

Sh-she knew it was only the demon that did that now, but it still upset her to know he hurt their daughter unintentionally...

Her distraught was soon gone as Brady returned to her, with a plate full of French toast. The woman smiled bright again, before letting out a soft him of delight. Brady had begun massaging her shoulders, getting just the right spot. She loved when he did this for her...

She wanted, so very much, to go out and spend the day with her husband, however, they couldn't. They had Charlie here to look after, and since he was an alien who couldn't generate a disguise yet, they couldn't get a sitter. They were going to have to stay home and watch the baby. But Paulina didn't mind too much. She'd be spending the day with her child and her love. Still a great way to spend the day.

She... wouldnt trade any of this for the world really. She was so glad to be with Brady again, and have a baby boy with him... truly, she didn't regret giving Brady another chance.

* * *

**I know, short, and late. I'm so sorry... I don't know why, I just haven't been motivated to write this lately. Hopefully I can change that... **


	19. Dawn and Lucas

**Ok! Started earlier! I WILL post much sooner today! I WILL! Xp**

**And type for next chapter too. Heh... I don't know why I haven't been able to type well lately. ^^;**

* * *

Dawn smiled brightly, nuzzling into Lucas' arm, causing the man to blush horribly brightly. Even after being together since high school, and even after having eight kids, a ninth on the way, he was STILL blushing horribly everytime his wonderful wife showed him affection. He wondered why that was though. At one hand he found it unusual, and on the other hand he didn't care. It just meant, to him, that he would always love her dearly.

The pair were just walking around the town, blue contact lenses in their eyes and their fangs hidden, holding hands and walking to wherever they wound up. Be it the park or the movies or the cafe. They would wander, and would be happy with it as well. After all, it was very seldom anymore they could just go out by themselves like this. It was truly wonderful...

Lucas slowly began to wonder... what a simply smuck like himself had ever done to deserve someone as wonderful as Dawn. She had always seemed to think highly of him, even back in high school. And he... he didn't know why. He never knew why she had liked him back then. He meant... he loved her. She was a beautiful princess, who every man wanted. He just... didn't know why she chose him, an ordinary vampire. He still remembered... her showing him that fateful night.

* * *

_" And the prom queen and king are... Dawn Ramirez and Lucas Fishbach! "_

_Lucas blushed violently as his name was called, as well as Dawns. He couldn't believe it... he couldn't believe they were chosen. First Dawn asked him to the dance, the girl of his dreams, and now... they'd been crowned king and queen of the dance. This... this night was unbelievably perfect to him._

_Slowly Lucas walked up the stage, Dawn walking up the stage from the other end, swearing he was blushing as brightly as a tomato. As he and the girl reached the middle of the stage, Lucas smiled as he retook in Dawns appearance. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue sleeveless dress with a red bow around her waist, the dress seemingly embedded with twilight. Her hair (much shorter now mind you) was pulled back into an up ponytail, held up by her red streaks, which were tied into a bow. She truly looked beautiful._

_Lucas could feel his heart fluttering greatly at the mere sight of her to be honest. He couldn't believe this all was happening. This night felt like a dream... here he was, at the dance, with a woman he'd only dreamed of being with. He'd never had the courage nor confidence to ask her out, and never would've thought SHE would ask him out. The princess to his kind... asking a simpleton like him to the dance... _

_Suddenly the crowd began to chant, causing Lucas to blush horribly at what they were saying. They were chanting "kiss, kiss", and... truthfully he wanted to kiss her. To hold her, and be by her side always. But again, he was just some nobody vampire, and she was a freaking princess. He didn't want to scare her away... one of the few people around here who was truly kind to him... _

_Looking forward and back into reality, Lucas gasped as he found Dawn approaching him, smiling brightly. He wanted to move, to back up, but he felt frozen in place, incapable of movement. Soon the woman was at his side, and she surprised him, and the crowd, by leaning up and gently giving him a kiss. _

* * *

At first, Lucas had thought she'd only kissed him because the crowd had been chanting like that. Yet the very next day she came up to him, slowly telling him what she felt for him. Asking him out on a date even. To this day he had some trouble seeing what she had seen in him, but... at the same time... whatever she saw, he was glad she saw it. He loved her very much. He loved the children he had with her dearly. And... he would love their new child on the way.

His wife was beginning to show, actually. Just a little. She was about 2 months along, and she... heheh... she had a slight baby bump. But Lucas found himself happy with it, as it meant that soon, another precious child would be brought into the world. Another child for them to love and cherish and raise. And raise properly. As a true, complete family...

Lucas huffed happily a bit, feeling a few tears having worked their way down his face. He always got so emotional when he thought about all he and Dawn had gone through throughout life. And how much she had truly changed his life.

" Lucas? Are you alright? "

The man looked to his side, finding Dawn looking at him in slight worry. No doubt having seen the tears. Lucas simply chuckled and gently brought her close, hugging her softly, resting his chin on her head.

" I'm alright love. "

He answered softly.

" And I shall ALWAYS be alright... "

* * *

**N'aww, I love Dawn and Lucas as a couple. They truly were meant to be together. ^u^**


	20. Dusk and Makenzi

**Final chapter. Kinda relieved to say, as... I have officially run out of ideas, and may need a few days rest to start typing better. I don't know what went wrong with this story, I just COULD NOT stay motivated and type it. Oh well. I stayed focused, and I think it turned out ok. Unless anyone says otherwise of course...**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Also, just gonna say, the chapter will be short...**

* * *

Dusk smiled brightly as he adjusted his tie, trying to make sure his tuxedo looked perfect. After all, he wanted today to be truly perfect.

He and Makenzi were going to spend the day together. Just the two of them. And they were going to have a great time. First they'd go to the park and possibly watch the ducks. Maybe even see a swan or two. Then they'd go to the movies, maybe watch something romantic. If not romantic, then they'd watch "The Duff". Finally they would have a nice, long, candle lit dinner together, where Dusk... would make sure everything was perfect.

The prince chuckled to himself lightly before pulling away from the mirror, heading downstairs, finding Moon there all by himself, looking rather bored or lonely. A gentle frown graced Dusk's features, slowly walking over to the child and bending down beside him.

" Hey kiddo, what's with the long face? "

Moon looked up sadly before trying to smile.

" N-nothing, it's just... I'm not sure what to do with my day. Everyone's out so... "

" Ah. "

Dusk said gently, giving a gentle nod before smiling. He began digging into his pockets, pulling out a couple twenties before gently pressing them into Moons hand.

" Well, how about you go out and get yourself a little something? Or maybe go see a movie, or even get yourself a nice lunch? The sky's the limit kiddo! "

Moon soon smiled all giddy, soon getting up and tightly hugging the tall vampire. And moments like this... were what truly made Dusk happy to have two such wonderful adopted children.

Dusk laughed happily as Makenzi told the joke, amazed at how quickly everything had gone by today. Everything felt like a blur when they were together. They had somehow made it all the way to dinner now, and Dusk... was getting ready for the waiter to come over here with the gift he had for Makenzi. A very special gift...

The angel soon looked at him with her ocean like blue eyes, the shine in them seemingly melting Dusk's very being. Makenzi was, by far, the most amazing woman he'd ever known or met. She was kind, and sweet, romantic, great with kids AND she could put up a fight! Truly she was unique and perfect.

And tonight was the night he would finally let her know as well.

Finally the waiter was in view, Dusk smiling brightly. It was almost time now. The prince slowly turned to the angel, reaching across the table and taking her hands, loving the cute blush she got as he did so.

" Makenzi, I just wanted to tell you that... "

Dusk began, soon noticing he felt a bit nervous. Understandable really, but he couldn't let this get in his way. Taking a breath through his nose he continued.

" Over the last months I've known you, you have made me... so unbelievably happy. You make my day begin. You are truly... the gem of my life. "

Makenzi beamed, no doubt appreciating the slight crystal reference he'd made there. Since she was a crystal angel, he was certain she'd appreciate a gem reference. The waiter began getting closer, signaling the time was near. Dusk smiled brightly, feeling himself beginning to break into a blush.

" Makenzi... I have come to realize lately that... I truly want to spend the rest of my days with you. So now... I have a very important question for you. "

The waiter finally arrived, lowering the tray and causing Makenzi to gasp and cover her mouth. For there, on that very tray... was a tiny, open box. And inside that box... was a beautiful... diamond ring. Dusk carefully grabbed this ring and showed it to the angel, smiling as the other began to cry in what he hoped was happiness.

" Makenzi... will you marry me? "

Time felt like it was standing still, despite it truly only being a few seconds. Makenzi sobbed very lightly, nodding as she couldn't speak, before TACKLING the vampire to the ground, beginning to shower him in kisses.

Dusk smiled, blushing a bright crimson hue, feeling so very happy in this moment. His dear Makenzi said yes... she would marry him... truly, this night was magical. Slowly he began to kiss the angel back, hearing the restaurant breaking into a chorus of oooh's and aww's.

* * *

**Aww... sorry it was so short, but hopefully you all enjoyed. :')**


End file.
